Acordes de Mi Primer Amor
by CondesaPanquesita
Summary: Destino... Guitarras... Canciones... Música... Tu... Yo... Tu y Yo... Por siempre. En el prologo, mas detalles :D
1. Prologo: Melodía

¡Hola, Hola, preciosas! ¿Que tal estan? Bueno, he yo aqui publicando mis tonterias y esta no es reciente :DDD Debo admitir que lleva un buen rato en mi computadora, pero mi inseguridad y la falta de tiempo rindieron sus frutos...

Explicación única? Por y para mi depresión, y debo decir que me ayudo bastante. Amo cuando las cosas que maquina mi mente, resultan tal cual las imagine. Pero volviendo al tema, publicare primeramente esto, como un método de prueba, si la idea les parece interesante y merece seguirla publicando, por que escribiendo, lo seguiré haciendo, por simple promesa hecha conmigo misma, y me gustaría complacerme por primera vez.

_El pasado fue hecho para eso...Ser pasado...Pero es imposible cuando este se vuelve a reencontrar..._

_**-¿Que eres?, ¿Quien eres?, ¿Que paso con aquel niño que conocí seis años atrás?**_

_Forma parte de ti...Esta ahí, por que será lo único que te atara a tu realidad..._

_**-El presente-Dijo mirándolo- This is now, is that, here, and you're the one who decides the rest...**_

_Al son de una melodía nos uniremos, y una canción por siempre seremos...Recuerda que esto es..._

_**-Forever- Y sus manos se entrelazaron como las lagrimas en un hito de voz.**_

_El Amor y la Música son la magia en nuestras vidas, llenan de luz tus ojos y de alegría tu corazón...Y el dolor, es solo una enfermedad._

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Prologo: Melodia

Su mente estaba en blanco, estaba impresionado, lo mas inusual, es que no trataba de pararlo; al contrario, lo disfrutaba, le gusta, y por otra parte, no quería…Sus orbes lilas estaban en par en par abiertas mirando al chico de cabellera castaña, el cual estaba con sus ojos cerrados y moviendo delicada y inexpertamente sus labios sobres los de él.

Y es que lo había hecho de improviso, lo había tomado de la muñeca, empujado contra un árbol y antes de que pudiera dar réplica, sus dulces labios ya se encontraban sobres los suyos.

Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aun más del maravilloso contacto, comenzándole a responderle como pudiera…

Kaname estaba nervioso, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca. Desde hacía algún tiempo, comenzó a experimental algo más que solo amistad hacia el peliblanco, cuando lo veía, creía que podría saltar de felicidad y una paz se lo invadía por dentro, y cuando este le entrega una de sus tantas, pero también extrañas, dulces sonrisas, sentía una ganas desesperadas de abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire…

Pero todas sus dudas se fueron con su espontanea acción, lo estaba besando…ESTABA BESANDO A ZERO…Estaba besando a su dulce niño, a la persona que mas amaba…Ahora lo sabía, lo amaba, aun de saber poco sobre ese maravilloso sentimiento, quería cada una de sus sonrisas todos los días, quería estar con él hasta el final, queria descubrirlo todo junto con el…El lo hacía sentirse vivo, amado y querido como nunca lo habría y lo haria hecho con nadie…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los labios de Zero responder a su inexperto beso, eso lo hacía más que feliz, porque podría hacerse la ilusión, de que el peliblanco correspondía a sus sentimientos…

Minutos después se separaron, a la fuerza, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente…

-Kaname…-Dijo en un suspiro Zero, que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos lilas. Estaba entre sorprendido y confundido… ¿Por qué Kaname lo había besado? ¿Acaso el también sentía lo mismo?...Mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza…

-Zero…- Veía a sus precioso niño, a su bello ángel, con ojos repletos de amor, un cariño inmensurable comenzaba a crecer dentro de el.- Te amo Zero…Mi bello ángel.

Zero abrí sus ojos de par en par no creyendo las palabras de Kaname. Zero estaba confundido desde hacía, igual que Kaname, un tiempo, preguntándose qué era lo que sentía por Kuran, pero para el todo ahora estaba claro, amaba a su precioso chico de cabellos castaños y mirada chocolate, quería estar junto con él hasta el final, porque él era su paz, su única felicidad…Pero no pudiendo salir de su asombro, Zero bajo la cabeza tratando, nuevamente de asimilar las palabras de Kaname.

Zero se había quedado callado, no respondía o emitía alguna señal de vida, si no fuera por su acompasada respiración, el castaño creería que estaba muerto…El castaño vio como Zero bajaba su cabeza lentamente y sus suaves cabellos albinos tapaban su hermosos orbes amatistas…

Con esta última acción el castaño se sentía morir, su precioso niño no correspondía a sus sentimiento como él esperaba, sintió su mundo derrumbarse bajo sus pies…

Ladeo bruscamente su cabeza hacia un lado, con intensión de irse, ya que hacia soltado de su agarre a Zero pero este ultimo lo agarro de la mano tratando de detenerlo y le tomo el mentón haciendo que subiera su vista y se encontrara con la profunda y tierna mirada de Zero…

-Zer…

Trato de decir, pero fue interrumpido por este mismo.

-Te amo Kaname.- Dicho esto, el peliblanco uniendo sus labios en un dulce y casto beso…

Un beso de amor…

Un beso lleno de ternura…

Un beso, que sellaría un pacto de amor eterno…

* * *

Espero con enorme gusto sus criticas, opoiniones, asesinos en serie y tomatazos :DDD

Bye, bye!


	2. Primer Acorde: Crawling

**Derechos de Autor: Todo lo que se refiere a Vampire Knight (Personajes), como a las canciones y grupos musicales que se mencionaran, obviamente no son mias, solo la trama y las estupideces que mi cerebro ordena a mis manos escribir :DDD**

Hoooooooooooooooola *W*!

Aqui vamos con el primer capitulo de esta locura. A mi opinión, no me encuentro conforme con el, pero no lo arreglo por razones de que, como dije anteriormente, esta hecho por y para mi depresión y creo que cambiarlo ahora, no seria bueno, estaría como negando todo; de todos modos, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude. Bueno, acá, ya se muestra mucho mas avanzada la historia, ya ha pasado el tiempo, 6 años, y las cosas, obviamente, han cambiado. Puede ser que sea demasiado brusco con respecto a lo primero que publique, pero como siempre digo, _las cosas se irán dando, la paciencia es una virtud _xDDD

A las dos primera personitas que me dejaron su opinión, muchas gracias, aquí va lo prometido, y espero que les guste la _"ternura"_ ^^

**Canciones:**

-Crawling, Linkin Park.

-Coming Undone, Korn

¿Por que? Abajo se explicara el por que a los que quieran saber :)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 1: Crawling…

_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN__  
__THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL__  
__FEAR IS HOW I FALL__  
__CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL_

Un joven de aproximadamente 18 años se encontraba ejercitandose afanadamente, su torso desnudo y bien formado, era surcado por perladas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo y su rostro era iluminado por los fuertes rayos de sol que ingresaban a traves del balcon, que a traves de el dejaba pasar una agradable brisa y un hermoso panorama del atardecer se dejaba ver por el. La traquilidad producida por el ambiente exterior era interrumpido por la musica a alto volumen que se extendia por la habitacion, reproduciendo unas de sus canciones favoritas. La letra de dicha cancion le hacia pensar, rememorar hechos, pensar en su vida, inspirarse llendose lejos de alli…

Era un amante de la música, era su vida, en palabras precisas. Para él, la música no era solo algo que escuchas una vez y lo olvidas; era algo que se disfrutaba y se saboreaba con pasión, era una manera de liberarte de todas tus presiones y sentirte libre, descargar tus más profundas emociones…

_THERE´S SOMETHING INSIDE ME THAT PULLS BENEATH THE SURFACE__  
__CONSUMING/CONFUSING__  
__THIS LACK OF SELF-CONTROL I FEAR IS NEVER ENDING__  
__CONTROLLING/I CAN´T SEEM_

Hacia eco en su mente, analizandola como tantas veces lo hacia, mezclandola entre recuerdos y sucesos…

_TO FIND MYSELF AGAIN__  
__MY WALLS ARE CLOSING IN__  
__(WITHOUT A SENSE OF CONFIDENCE AND I´M CONVINCED THAT THERE´S JUST TOO MUCH PRESSURE TO TAKE)__  
__I´VE FELT THIS WAY BEFORE__  
__SO INSECURE__  
_

A través de su mente, como una película…Veía los juegos con su hermano gemelo, Ichiru, con el cual eran inseparables…Desde pequeños compartieron las mismas penas, las mismas desilusiones, la misma soledad, las mismas heridas…

Desde pequeños siempre se vieron muy solos con respecto al mundo, pero siempre se tuvieron a ellos dos…Sus padres eran politicos y empresarios importantes los cuales vivian en permanentes viajes, en los cuales ellos quedaban solos en la mansión, con los múltiples sirvientes y siempre que volvían, traían grandes obsequios para sus "Amados hijos", para, según ellos, decirles cuantos los amaban…Pero para ellos no representaba nada, solo dinero mal gastado, solo una mentira bajo hielo…

_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN__  
__THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL__  
__FEAR IS HOW I FALL__  
__CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL_

Y aunque siempre han visto este asunto de esta manera, nunca mal agradecieron, ya que valoraban mucho lo que tenían, pero ellos mas valoraban un abrazo y 15 minutos de charla, que una videoconsola y ser testigos de peleas telefónicas sobre la caída de la bolsa y quien sabe que otro problema…

_DISCOMFORT, ENDLESLY, HAS PULLED ITSELF UPON ME_

_DISTRACTIG, REACTING_

_AGAINST MY WIIL, I STAND BESIDE MY OWN REFLECTION_

_IT'S HAUNTING HOW I CAN'T SEEM_

Junto con todo esto, recordaba el hecho sucedido hace 6 años atrás…Algo que sin saberlo lo marco, que aun siendo un crio, fue difícil superar y olvidar…Costaba superar la decepción, la mentira y ese gusto a traición. Y olvidar, el dolor, las lágrimas y los recuerdos…

Pero como es dicho el amor no escoge ni tiempo ni edad…

Pero el destino te da juegos y tú los tienes jugar sin saber si ganaras o perderás

_TO FIND MYSELF AGAIN_

_MY WALLS ARE CLOSING IN_

_(WITH OUT A SENCE OF CONFIDENCE AND IM CONVICED THAT THERES TO MUCH PRESSURE TO TAKE)_

_IVE FELT THIS WAY BEFORE_

_SO INSECURE_

_***********************Flash Back************************  
_

_En un gran prado, de un verde hermoso y cubierto de hermosas flores, y en el aire se encontraba cargado de el dulce aroma de estas, volviendo el lugar pacifico y agradable._

_Un niño de castaños cabellos se encontraba parado en medio del hermoso lugar…Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, parecia vacio, y era así como sentía su alma…Vacía._

_Un bello niño de platinados cabellos se acercaba al lugar mirando a todos lados, buscando a su castaño, al cual diviso solo en unos minutos…La cara del niño se ilumino de una manera casi imposible, y sus bellos orbes amatistas brillaron de emoción, pero sobre todo…Amor y felicidad._

_Se fue acercando lentamente al castaño, es cual le daba la espalda, pero sentía como cierta persona se acercaba._

_-Kana-chan…- Dicho de una manera dulce el peliblanco…Pero su expresión pronto cambio a una de desconcierto._

_-¿Quién diablos te autorizo a llamarme así, Kiryuu?- Dijo de manera fría el otro chico, sin aun darse vuelta._

_-Kaname, ¿que…te…?- Balbuceo de manera entrecortada el chico, el cual estaba estupefacto por las frías palabras del castaño- ¿Por qué me tratas así?- Dijo de manera casi adolorida…_

_-No me pasa nada, Kiryu, y ¿Cómo debería tratarte? ¿Cómo una pobre niño indefenso?- Replico de manera burlona el castaño- No eres nadie para eso, Kiryuu…_

_Con esas palabras el hermoso niño fue golpeado ¿Por qué su amado castaño le hablaba así? ¿Por qué lo tratada de una manera tan fría, si tan solo ayer le habría dicho tan dulces palabras?_

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?...A-ayer tu…-_

_Dicho de manera suplicante, no entendía…y le dolía._

_-¿Yo ayer que? ¿Te dije que te amaba? JA ¡- Lanzo una fría carcajada al aire- ¿Tan necesitado de cariño estas Kiryuu, que te crees palabras estúpidas a la primera?_

_-"Eres un tonto y un cobarde Kiryu, -Prosiguió- yo nunca amaría a alguien como tú, tan débil, tan imbécil…Alguien quien se cree palabras de amor efímeras…Nunca fuiste nada, solo alguien quien estorba en mi vida."- Dijo todo esto con un tono frio, áspero, carente de toda emoción o cuidado, como si no le importara que el niño tras su espalda, se quebraba con cada una de ellas…_

_Una cristalina lagrima corrió por su blanca mejilla y se poso en la comisura de sus finos labios, pero estos ya no se encontraban en la mueca de sorpresa y dolor por las palabras dichas o por la seriedad que por una parte lo caracterizaba, si no, que se encontraba curvada en una fría sonrisa…Una que transmitía odio en estado puro, rabia en su más sublime máximo…Pero sobre todo dolor, un dolor inmensurable que desgarraba su interior._

_El castaño se dio vuelta…Y lo que vio de cierta forma lo paralizo…El chico de blancos cabellos estaba con la cabeza gacha, como haciendo una súplica y con los puños apretados, como si tratara de controlar un profunda rabia; pero lo veía tan vulnerable…Pero algo lo sorprendió, eso fue la fría sonrisa que se extendía por el alabastrino rostro del chico._

_Este se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda ahora el al castaño…No quería verlo…Quería correr hasta cansarse, llorar hasta que sus ojos no dieran mas, sangrar hasta que sus venas secasen…Pero no le daría el lujo de verlo así; siempre se había tragado el dolor ¿no?_

_Comenzó a retirarse, no había nada más que hacer ahí; estaba todo dicho._

_-Nadie me deja con las palabras en la boca, Kiryuu- Siseo de manera desafiante el castaño, el cual lo había tomado del brazo bruscamente con intención de voltearlo…Pero este no había previsto el movimiento del peli-blanco, que se soltó de manera rápida y brusca de su mano; lo cual sorprendió al castaño por tan fría negativa…_

_El chico de platinados cabellos rio de manera carente de humor y sentimiento..Una risa vacía…- Nadie juega conmigo Kuran- Dijo con una voz cortante, profunda y gutural, ladeando su cabeza para que el castaño viera la sonrisa fría y doliente que se extendía por su blanco rostro…_

_-Hasta nunca, Kuran Kaname- pronuncio lenta y recarcadamente._

_Y nuevamente retomo su camino, dejando atrás al castaño…al maldito Castaño que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en su vida._

**************************Finflashback*******************

_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN__  
__THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL__  
__FEAR IS HOW I FALL__  
__CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL_

Lo odiaba…Lo odio en ese minuto y lo sigue odiando…_El termino de hacer su vida una miseria…_

Agradecía, por que sabia que ya no lo volvería a ver…Un año después de ese hecho y una de alguna especie similar, ocurrido a Ichiru, sus padres les informaron sobre el próximo cambio…Se iban a Inglaterra…Los negocios y su nuevo lugar en la ONU de su padre requerían el cambio y ellos no eran quienes para impedirlo, y en cierta forma no les importo, donde estaban no había nadie importante por el cual afectarse o afectara su partida; lo tomaron con calma y sus padres se vieron ligeramente sorprendidos, aunque no les importo en demasía.

Desde que llegaron a dicho país, su vida tomo un nuevo giro…Su nueva escuela, que por supuesto era una de las más alto prestigio, donde solos los niños ricos (Niñitos de papi, para él) asistian, hijos de politicos, empresarios internacionales, de todos lugares de Europa.

Conocieron mucha gente, pero toda desagradable y estupida, altanera de una manera imposible y presumida todos de cuál era la familia con mayor poder, simpre era un todo contra todos…Pero hubo personas que cambiaron su perspectiva de estar ahí, que marco su diferencia en ese lugar, 3 chicos y 3 chicas, que fueron conciendo poco a poco, de sus mismas cualidades; rebeldes, al los cuales les importaba un comino las reglas, pero responsables; indiferentes, les daba igual el que pensaran la sociedad sobre su estatus. Querían ser ellos, ser libres, poder pensar sin ser juzgados ni depender de una imagen intachable para ser respetado… De pasar a ser concidos se transformaron en los mejores amigos, y dentro de todo eran el grupo tipico de "Los inadaptados", ¿pero a ellos que les importaba?, eran felices asi, fuera de la monotonia…

Juntos incursionaron en un nuevo mundo, el mundo de la Musica, y todo había empezado por una canción en la radio, que desde el momento que la escucharon, el sonido los hipnotizo…El sonido fuerte de las guitarras, el golpeteo furioso de una mágica batería, el sonido profundo del bajo y las duras y voces feroces de los hombres, y las agónicas y mágicas voces de las mujeres que los cautivaron…

Sin saberlo, en la academia donde estaban, había talleres de música y prácticas de canto, y cada uno se incursiono en su mundo…Sus amigas, Sayori Wakaba, Ruka Soenn y Rima Touya, practicaron canto y piano y eran sencillamente grandiosas, sus voces colisionaban como ángeles, eran puras y mágicas…

Senri Shiki, escogió el bajo, y se sumía en un mar de profundos acordes; Kain Akatsuki Guitarra, haciendo melodías fuertes y perfectas, Takuma Ichijou, Batería, podría ser el tipo más tranquilo del mundo, pero la rabia vivia dentro de el.

Al cambio de ellos, su hermano y el, enfocaron sus prácticas más pesadas…El, piano, guitarra y batería e Ichiru teclado, guitarra y violin.

Fue su medicina, su "anestesia", la música los revivió, eran ellos mismos….

Fueron pasando los años y ya no necesitaron de prácticas para avanzar, desde el comienzo siempre mostraron una gran pasión y talento por el tema y aprendían casi solos…Y fue así como nació _Tears of the Dragon_, su banda…

Y fue realmente estúpido como sucedió todo…

************************Flash Back*********************

_Se encontraba un peli plateado chico de 15 años recostado en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala estudio, bautizada por él, tocando una acordes armonioso y complicados…Sin darse cuenta llegaron Ichiru y Kain los cuales a ver a Zero tan ensimismado y la pasión que le provocaba la melodía, comenzaron a seguirlo en la guitarra…Y no pararon…cuando pronto llego el golpeteo de la batería y siguieron hasta hacer un improvisada melodía…Pero que parecía que la hubieran hecho hace años…_

_-¡WOW¡ Eso fue genial¡ - Grito casi al punto de la euforia Senri._

_-¿Cuándo demonios llegaste?- Exclamaron los otros chicos, dudosos y exaltados._

_-Desde hace un rato, los estaba escuchando desde la puerta..!Chicos eso fue sensacional ¡- Replico nuevamente, para terminar volviendo a su común estado de aburrimiento eterno._

_Siguieron hablando, de los bien que había sonado eso, hasta que cierto rubio dio una idea que cambiaria sus vidas…_

_-¿Y si formamos una banda?- Pregunto Takuma a la nada, serio (Inusual)._

_Y todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, se miraban unos a otros, sin abrir si quiera la boca, procesando aun la idea en sus cabezas…_

_-¡Me parece excelente!- Salto otra voz desde la puerta, era Wakaba Sayori._

_-¡OH rayos! ¿Otra mas que tiene complejo de fantasma?- Reclamo con el entre cejo fruncido, Zero._

_-Tú siempre tan agradable, Zero- kun.- Salio otra voz detrás de Sayori, era Rima Touya._

_Y Zero le entrego una de sus tantas miradas al estilo Kiryu®, marca registrada._

_-Ya dejen de pelear, por el amor de Dios, decidan luego, que la idea no está nada mal, al contrario, esta buenísima, todos ustedes son unos maestro con sus instrumentos, cada uno tiene un talento inigualable, y saben que no somos la únicas que lo decimos, los maestros también.- Salto una entusiasmada Ruka Soenn que recién entraba._

_Los chicos se miraron sin ninguna emoción en la cara, reflexionando…_

_-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Salto una alegre Takuma- ¡Y se llamara Takuma y su banda!_

_Un sonoro golpe de escucho por el lugar…_

_-Takuma…- Se escucho la enojada voz de Zero, Ichiru y Kain, los cuales se encontraban con una mano en el aire…Los tres le habían que zape por la estupidez de su amigo._

_-HEY, no le peguen tan fuerte…No ven que quedara mas idiota de lo que es- Hablo un tranquilo Senri, con uno de sus tipicos palitos de chocolate en la boca._

_Las risas de todo se escucho por el sitio…_

_-¿Y bien? Que deciden- Impaciente Sayori._

_-Sí, me parece, como dijeron la idea esta genial- Apoyo con el mismo entusiasmo Ichiru_

_Zero y Kain se miraron entre si y asintieron_

_-¿Y cómo nos llamaremos?- Pregunto Senri._

_-Gran lema…Se supone que tenemos que expresar lo que sentimos con nuestra música… Lo que somos- Reflexiono serio el gemelo mayor._

_Se quedaron en silencio pro extensos minutos, hasta que de improviso…_

_-Tears of the Dragon- La voz soñadora de la peli-miel rompio el silencio que se habia producido._

_-¿QUE?- Dijeron todos con cara de desconcierto._

_-¿Recuerdan nuestra primera cancion? Ese era su nombre, recuerden lo que dice…"Hubo cosas que debia haber dicho"… Suena delicado y fuerte, como todo en la vida, representa humanidad, lo que pocos pueden decir de verdad…Las personas son como dragones, fuertes por fuera…¿Pero por dentro?, ¿Somos algo?- Repondio con el mismo tono de voz soñador,en una ambientes rodeado de relajada paz._

_Nuevamente la mirada de grupo y sonrieron…Era perfecto._

_-Entonces seremos Tears of the Dragon- Finalizo Zero, con una extraña sonrisa de emoción en su rostro._

_Y así nació todo…_

*******************End Flashback***********************

Su cabeza se encontraba recargada en unos de los pilares del balcón, y se hallaba tan ensimismado que cualquiera diera que no notara nada de su alrededor…Era así como pensaba Ichiru que se iba acercando lentamente a su Nii-san para darle un bueno susto…

-¿Tan poco precavido me crees Ichiru, que crees que no notaria tu presencia?- Dijo Zero rápidamente levantando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente-

-¿Cómo…?- Quizo decir con cara de asombro.

-Que te este escuchando música a volumen alto y pensando, no significa que no sienta que se mueven a mi alrededor, hermanito idiota- Se burlo Zero caminando hacia el equipo de música y bajando su volumen casi a mínimo- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto en un tono suave, recogiendo sus cosas.

-De nuevo haciendo ejercicio, eres un adicto…-Replico Ichiru,tomando un par de pequeñas pesas.

-No es ser adicto, no habia hecho durante todas las vacaciones, deberias intentarlo, estas un poco debilucho- Lo pico de broma con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mentira-Lo fulmino un momento con la mirada, para despues volver a su tipico estado- Sigo siendo guapo- Termino con una seductora sonrisa.

-Si,si, como digas, pero dime de una vez que quieres, deja de darle vueltas al asunto- Urgio saliendo de la habitacion.

-Neee,¬¬…Nada, es que como sabes…Ultimo día de vacaciones…Todavía hay sol…- Siguio a su hermano por el pasillo, hablando con un fingido tono de inocencia.

-¿Ichiru…?- Dijo Zero levantando elegantemente la ceja y viendo confundido a su gemelo.

- Oh vamos Zero, acompañanos con los chicos…Hay una tocata cerca de la playa…Disfrutemos la última noche de vacaciones- Termino con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-No se…- Respondio con fingida flojera, aunque moría por salir, realmente estaba muy aburrido.

- Zero Kiryuu si tú no nos acompañas, juro, JURO; que escondo las llaves de los autos y no te las paso en una semana ¿escuchaste?- Siseo de forma amenazante el otro gemelo, era escalofriante la manera en que podían parecerse…

- Esta bien- Acepto con molestia - Espérame abajo.

Cuando bajo vestía un pantalones negros entubados, con cadenas colando de sus caderas al lado derecho, una remera negra ajustada, que se amoldaba a su formado torso remarcando cada musculo y por último, con muñequera negras en los brazos (¿Cave decir que se ve espectacularmente sexy e irresistible como metalero? xDDD).

Salió afuera, y vi a su gemelo que lo esperaba con sus autos ya estacionados…Un hermoso Volvo C30, color plata deportivo y una Chevrolet Camaro Negro con vidrios polarizados…Eran sencillamente espectaculares para ellos, amantes de la velocidad.

-Bebe, me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, ¿no es cierto? ¿qué auto es el preferido de papa, precioso?.- Okey, definitamente, su hermano esta mas que loco, penso al salir y ver a su gemelo hablar "mimosamente" con su auto.

Ichiru, el cual iba vestido un jeans negros una remera ajustada al igual que Zero y una cadena negra ajustada al cuello, y al percatarse de su presencia, tiro en el aire las llaves Zero y este las agarro indiferente. _  
_

Cuando iban saliendo, Zero tomo en cuenta que habia mucho movimiento en la mansion de lado, habia un camion por el cual bajaban mucho muebles, mientras que un poco mas atrás una limosina negra se estacionaba…"Se estaran mudando" Penso Zero, al pasar por el lado de la limosina, la cual llevaba videios polarizados al igual que los suyos, no se podia ver nada. Le resto importancia.

-¿Quiénes seran?- Pregunto una voz masculina dentro de la limosina, al ver pasar los autos que salian de la mansion de al lado.

-Los vecinos, supongo-Susurro en respuesta esta vez una voz femenina.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron al sitio, el cual estaba atiborrado de personas de su mismo estilo y de lejos se veía un escenario, el cual ahora tocaba una banda tributo.

Comenzaron a buscar a los chicos, hasta que una pequeña bolita naranja se abrazo a Zero de golpe.

-¡ZERO! ¡Por fin llegaste, idiota!- Saludo Sayori feliz, picándolo de broma.

- ¡Yori!- Sonriendo a la chica y respondiendo al abrazo.

- Hola chicos- Saludaron juntos Ichiru y Zero.

- Por fin llegaron, quieren que toquemos- Hablo en modo de respuesta Senri.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos- Reclamo en tono ofendido ichiru.

Se escucho la risa de todos…

-Oh ¡Vamos, la otra banda ya salió suban ¡- Dijo Rima, tirando de la mano a los chicos, que rodaron los ojos ante la emoción de la chica.

Subieron al escenario, ubicándose y preparando los instrumentos, mientras que la multitud gritaba eufórica y una que otra chica…Y chicos…Lanzaba gritos de admiración.

(Canción: Coming Undone)

_Las guitarras comenzaron a sonar y pronto la voz de Zero, Kain y Ichiru se sumo, en una canto hipnotizante, fuerte y viril, Zero agarrando firme el micrófono, mirando fijamente al público, el cual aplaudía al ritmo de la música…_

_Keep holding on_

_when my brain is thicking like a bomb_

_guess the black thoughs come again to get me_

_sweet bitter words_

_unlike nothing I have heard_

_sing along mocking bird_

_you don't affect me_

_That's right_

_deliverance of my heart_

_be strive_

_be deliverate_

_Saco el micrófono del pedestal o comenzó a acercarse casi hasta el borde del escenario cantando el coro, sumando esta vez la voz de Takuma y Senri._

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced_

_i'm coming undone_

_too late_

_I'm coming undone_

_what looks so strong so delicate_

_wait_

_I'm starting to suffocate_

_and soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong so delicate_

_Volvió atrás, y comenzó a pasear por el escenario a paso seductor, de la misma manera que el alto peli-naranja camina haciendo habiles movimientos con la guitarra. Todavía la ritmo de la palmas de la gente que estaba eufórica por la música._

_Choke choke again_

_I find my demons where my friends_

_Getting me in the end_

_They're out to get me_

_Since I was young I tasted sorrow in my tongue_

_And this sweet chugga gum does not protect me_

_That's right_

_trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_make it quick now_

_Se poso nuevamente al borde del escenario y canto el coro apoyando un pie sobre un gran amplificador._

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced_

_i'm coming undone_

_too late_

_I'm coming undone_

_what looks so strong so delicate_

_wait_

_I'm starting to suffocate_

_and soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong so delicate_

_Volvió al pedestal y moviendo su pie al ritmo de la bacteria…Y el ritmo de la música cambiaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte._

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_ot getting better_

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced_

_i'm coming undone_

_too late_

_I'm coming undone_

_what looks so strong so delicate_

_wait_

_I'm starting to suffocate_

_and soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong so delicate_

_Con los últimos golpeteos de la batería, el sonido onírico del bajo y los acordes juntos de las guitarras acabo la canción._

Agradecieron al público, lanzando sendas miradas seductoras y sonrisas que desmayaban a más de una chica…

Bajaron y siguieron disfrutando un rato más de la tocata, la cual siguió por más de tres horas… Pronto tendrían que irse, ya que mañana ingresaban nuevamente a clases.

Pero, ¿Al destino le gusta jugar, cierto?

* * *

Y? Asesinos en serie o un ataque de zombies? xDDD

Esto... bueno, ¿que les pareció? Espero no haber ganado el odio de alguna de ustedes por la parte entre Kaname y Zero, a mi parecer me gusto mucho :DDD Solo diré: _Tiempo al tiempo, queridas, tiempo al tiempo._

¿Que tal la idea de la banda? Yo la amo! Si supiera dibujar, creanme, los dibujaría, pero como poseo dos manos izquierdas y 0 atacaso artístico, ni siquiera me arriesgo.

Quizás, el nombre les parezca muy largo para una banda (He visto peores xD) Pero tiene un significado especial. Tears of the Dragon (Lagrimas de dragón) es una hermosa canción de Bruce Dickinson, es especial por que esta canción yo la escuche cuando tenia alrededor de 9 años, obviamente no sabia ni mierda de ingles, pero la melodía, el sonido y las emociones y sentimientos que me transmitía fueron lo que me cautivaron. 3 años después, la volví a escuchar, y fue en un momento de mi vida que no era para nada bueno, y me di el tiempo de buscar la traducción y entenderla. Chicas, le juro que llore todo lo que no había podido llorar en mucho, mucho tiempo, se transformo en mi himno, y desde ese día que no falta en mi reproductor de música, recordandome siempre quien soy.

Las canciones: Bueno, Crawling es una canción que tiene un contenido muy duro, fuerte, pero verdadero, y venia perfectamente con lo que yo y el personaje que voy narrando, sentía en el momento.

Coming Undone: ¿Es una banda, no? ¡Tienen que cantar! Y las canciones llegan a mi, no yo voy a ellas, y esta llego y definitivamente se quedo. Expresa, te hace sentir, y que va junto con el sentir de los personajes, historia y trama.

Y esperando con todas mis ganas que haya sido de su agrado, y deseando que se encuentren bien (Yu nu, tuy enfermita T.t Simplemente tengo una salud miserable xDDD) Me despido, ojalá pudiendo tener apoyo para mi musa inspiradora por parte de ustedes ¡Un review para esta pobre chica que ha pasado el peor año de su vida xDDDDD!

Sayonaraa :DDD


	3. Segundo Acorde: Melancholy

Chicas, mis hermosas y geniales chicas NO TENGO PERDOOOON TT^TT! (Okey, estado depresivo en este momento ._./)

Lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeeeeeeeeentooooooo! Les juro que no quise dejar pasar taaaanto tiempo, pero no fue intencional, SERIA INCAPAZ DE ABANDONAR ESTO! Todo tiene una razón ._. Mi tiempo de segundos ahora son microsegundos ¬¬' Entre la escuela, mi casa y mi ahora escasa vida social, se hace nada! Les juro que con suerte he podido dormir bien estas semanas! Y que cuando me quedaba tiempo (que eran restos de fin de semana, con escasos minutos de break T^T) recuperaba energía y podía dormir como marmota en coma! Se los juro!

Pero bueno, mucha palabrería, la excusa agraba la falta...y eso xDDD Apuesto una tapita de yoghurt que se aburrieron :DDD

Antes de pasar a lo únicamente importante aquí (xD) Quiero agradecer a todas esas maravillosas y hermosas personas que me dejaron sus reviews con su apoyo, consejos, opiniones y buena onda :DDD Chicas, SON MIS HEROES! LAS AMO! LES PROMETO NO ABANDONAR ESTO HASTA EL FINAL!

Yyyyy ahora si xDDD Espero que les guste, seguimos avanzando, pero continuamos con el mundo al revés...

Excarvando el pasado...

Disfruten :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: Cuando el pasado persigue…

"_Todo era negro… pero de fondo se escuchaban alegres carcajadas y el crujir de las hojas bajo las pisadas lejanas…¡Nii-Chan!...Escucho que le decían muy a lo lejos…¿Yuuki?...Se siguieron escuchando las carcajadas, pero estas iban perdiendo la alegría del comienzo y se volvían frías, tornándose macabras…"_

Fuera de todo esto, una exasperada castaña trataba por todos los medios de despertar a su hermano, el cual parecía mas desmayado que dormido. ¡Lo había intentado todo! Lo golpeo con la almohada, zamarreo; incluso intento tirarlo de la cama, pero de nada sirvió; seguía tan dormido como marmota en coma. Bufo resignada.

"_Las risas eran cada vez mas frías, iban tomando un rumbo de locura, se volvían maquiavélicas y le asustaban, en su interior una desesperacion lo recorría…"-¡_Nii-Chan!- Gritaron fuertemente en su oído y abrió sus orbes chocolate de golpe. Pero se sorprendió de no encontrarse con la calida y suave sensación de su cama, si no que con la fría y dura del piso.

-¿Nii-San?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto una sonriente Yuuki, que trataba en vano de aguantar la risa al ver a su hermano en el piso, mientras se asomaba por el borde de la cama.

-¿Yuuki?- Interrogo desorientado el castaño, sentándose y refregándose los ojos para terminar de despertar y despejar su mente, aun aturdida por el raro sueño.-¡Yuuki!- Grito enfurecido.

Esta solo entro a reír a carcajadas, lo que hizo que el castaño mayor, que aun se encontraba en el piso, se tensara en todo el cuerpo por un momento, para el otro poder relajarse y preguntarle a su hermana-¿Yuuki, por que me gritaste?-Pregunto mas suave y levantándose del piso.

-¡Valla! Al parecer el golpe te dejo con amnesia-Respondió su hermana burlándose, todavía entre carcajadas; Pero la mirada filosa de su hermano la obligo a calmarse y hablar- Perdón Kaname-Nii, pero hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, si no te despertaba, se nos haría tarde-Respondió mientras se levantaba, inocentemente.

Kaname solo suspiro- Esta bien Yuuki; vete a cambiar, nos vemos abajo-Dijo mientras empujaba a su hermana y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

La castaña al otro lado de la puerta, estaba con la mueca extrañada en el rostro, preguntándose que le pasaba a Kaname hoy.

Kaname después de eso, se metió a la ducha, para limpiar y relajar su cuerpo, todavía tenso. Mientras se bañaba no paraba de darle vuelta al asunto…Era como si tratara de decirle algo…¿Pero que?. Aun pensando, salio del baño y se dirigió hasta su armario para buscar su uniforme.

15 Minutos después ya bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su desayuno junto a su hermana.

-O-

En otro lugar…

-¡Ichiru, si no bajas en este minuto, juro que meto TODO tu desayuno a la licuadora!- Amenazo Zero, enfierecido. Ya llevaba mas de 10 minutos esperando que su estupido hermano bajara- ¡Y no te gustara!

-Que irritable estas por las mañanas, Nii-San- Decía Ichiru, mientras por fin bajaba las escaleras, bajo la mirada sicópata de su gemelo.-Zero-Sama, Ichiru-Sama…Buenos días- Una tercera voz femenina hablo, haciendo voltear a los gemelos.

-Seiren, que te hemos dicho del sama- Reclamaron al unísono, con el entrecejo fruncido, Seiren solo sonrío burlonamente.

Seiren era una de las tantas empleadas de la casa, pero ellos no la veían así, era una hermana mas. Los conocía desde que usaban pañales, crecieron con ella, cada vez que la necesitaban estaba ahí, ofreciéndote su hombro para desahogar tus penas y ayudarte en lo que sea, incondicionalmente. Por eso no les gustaba que lo trataran con tanto respeto.

-Yo solo nada mas decía- Mientras hacia una reverencia y salio riendo por los bufidos de los chicos.

-Nee…Vamos a desayunar, Seiren algún día me sacara de mis estribos- Dijo Ichiru tomando a su hermano de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia la cocina, donde lo soltó para dirigirse a la nevera, mientras que Zero tomo camino hacia la alacena y sacar los cereales y un posillo. Se dio vuelta para ir en busca de la leche, pero se paralizo quedando mirando a Ichiru con una gotita en la cabeza muy al estilo anime, viendo como sacaba y sacaba cosas del refrigerador…Jamón, huevos, jugo, pastel…Mas y mas cosas.

-Ichiru…¿Piensas comer todooo eso?- Le pregunto fastidiado.

Sin inmutarse respondió- El desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, y yo no me conformo con cereales y leche, como otro- Dejo de sacar cosas para voltearse en su dirección, con leche en mano.

-Correcto, comida, no banquete- Replico tomando la leche, y viendo como Ichiru le sacaba la lengua- Infantil- Murmuro dirigiéndose al mesón.

-Zero, ¿Qué te paso hoy?, despertaste gritando- Le pregunto mientras también se sentaba a desayunar junto a su hermano que ya habia comenzado

Zero levanto la mirada de su posillo, trago y dijo- Eh…Lo siento si te asuste, fue solo una pesadilla- Se llevo una cucharada a la boca.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Interrogo extrañado, haciendo un poco de lado su plato.

-Si…era muy rara…- Dijo mirando a la nada- Todo era negro, solo escuchaba personas gritar…Luego sentí un disparo, y sentí como si fuera cayendo…Como si estuviera muriendo…-No pudo continuar por el fuerte golpe en el mesón, en el lugar de Ichiru.

-¡No! Tu no vas a morir- Zero miro a Ichiru a los ojos y en estos solo pudo leer miedo. Su cuerpo se hallaba completamente tenso y temblaba.

-Tranquilo, Ichi, fue solo una pesadilla, no le prestes importancia- Tranquilizo a su hermano mientras dejaba su plato en el lavado- No te asustes ¿Si?- Acaricio la mejilla de Ichiru, haciendo que la tensión de su cuerpo desapareciera. Beso su mejilla y le dijo- Termina, ya tenemos que irnos- Y con eso salio de la habitación.

20 minutos después se encontraban caminado hacia el patio principal de la Academia Cross. La Academia Cross, uno de los mas prestigiados institutos de Inglaterra, atiborrada de jovenes, integrantes de destacadas familias y parte de un grupo de alumnado intachable. Constaba de clases mixtas, solo se diferenciaban por sus uniformes; los varones, de pantalones y saco blancos, con finos bordados en negro, camisa negra y corbata roja; las damas falda y saco negro noche, camisa blanca y listones rojos como corbatas.

Los gemelos seguían caminado sin inmutarse por las miradas sobre ellos, sin percatarse que una bolita naranja se dirigía en su dirección.

-¡ZERO!- Grito y se abalanzo contra este.

-Yori, esto se te esta haciendo costumbre- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, dejándola en el piso. Sayori siempre había sido la alegría del grupo, alguien que te lograba sacar una sonrisa en tus días nublados. No era la única, Takuma también tenia una personalidad bastante "Extrovertida" por así decirlo. Cada uno tenia una rara personalidad. Hablando de el…

-¡Chicos! ¡Adivinen!...¡COMPAÑEROS NUEVOS!- Salto emocionado el rubio, mientras el resto de sus amigos le quedaba mirando con una mirada curiosa y una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mejor vayamos al salón, niño raro y chica araña- Hablo por primera vez Ruka, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, y los aludidos le enviaban fulminantes y lascivas miradas, y el grupo comenzó a seguirle, hablando sobre cosas triviales, mientras desaparecían por uno de los extremos del pasillo…

Y por el otro extremo, aparecían caminando hacia la oficina del director, dos jovenes de cabello castaño y ojos borgoña en distintas tonalidades.

En el salón, los alumnos entraban lentamente, y por todas partes se escuchaba lo mismo…La llegada de los nuevos alumnos…Sacando teorías y frases soñadoras de cómo serian. Al grupo de amigos no le importaba mucho, pero les llamaba un poco la curiosidad.

-Comienzo a pensar que se transformaran en súper-estrellas…o algo parecido.- Comento Ruka mirando con frialdad a toda la clase, para luego sonreír con diversión- De todos modos, otras personas mas a quien ignorar.

Zero dio una risilla bastante animada…llegando incluso a lo macabro. Esos dos si que asustaban en ocasiones.

Cuando el Profesor ingreso por la puerta, todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos asientos y los murmullos cesaron de inmediato.

-Buenos días alumnos, espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones y vengan con muchos ánimos para este ultimo año…-Mientras el profesor daba su típico discurso de bienvenida, Zero se dedicaba a mirar distraídamente hacia la ventana. Se sentía raro…Sentía desde ayer en la noche un raro presentimiento de que algo pasaría…y en sinceridad, odiaba eso.

Mientras Zero pensaba y el profesor hablaba, Ichiru miraba al frente, aunque sin prestar demasiada atención, la puerta en ese minuto era lo que mas atraía su instinto…

-Bueno, este año se incorporan a nuestra clase dos nuevos estudiantes, espero que se lleven bien y sean amables- Advirtió el profesor, mirándolos de manera inquisidora- Pasen- Pronuncio en dirección a la puerta..

Esta se abrió dejando ver a dos jovenes de castaños cabellos. El primero, un chico de cabellos castaños ondulados, ojos marrones profundos, tez ligeramente bronceada, de cuerpo esbelto y semblante serio y formal; la segunda, una chica de largos cabellos color caoba, grandes ojos de la misma tonalidad, rasgos finos y cuerpo delgado.

Los murmullos y ruidos no se hicieron esperar dentro del salón…Como tampoco la reacción del menor de los gemelos, el cual se paralizo al instante y su expresión era desencajada…

_Por que, a pesar de los años, aun podía reconocerlos…_

Zero, al sentir la tensión de su hermano, volteo a verlo; parecía petrificado, incluso su respiración parecía dificultosa- Ichiru, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto en un susurro, pero aun a sabiendas de que lo había escuchado, no recibió respuesta, e Ichiru solo seguía observando hacia adelante, así que siguió su ejemplo y en es momento lo entendió…

En frente, los nuevos miraban hacia los asientos delanteros de Salón, pero sentían potentes miradas sobre si, dirigieron las suyas hacia los puestos del final y los vieron…Cualquiera diría que seria tonto reconocerlos con tan solo mirarlos…Pero, ¿Era posible olvidar ese cabello y esos inusuales ojos?

Zero, a diferencia de su gemelo, que aun se encontraba con la mueca desencajada en su rostro, su semblante seguía tan serio y frío como siempre, pero en sus amatistas se podía leer el shock en el cual se encontraba…La voz del maestro los hizo salir de su trance.

-Señores Kiryuu, Señores Kuran, disculpen, pero…¿Se conocen de algún sitio?- Pregunto el profesor con voz solemne. Antes de que Kuran mayor respondiera, la voz suave de Zero lo hizo.

-No profesor, disculpe- Respondió solemne y secamente.

Y eso solo pudo dejar petrificados a los castaños.

-Bueno, señores Kuran, preséntense ante la clase por favor- Les indico el sensei, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano. Kuran mayor avanzo unos pasos y con voz fuerte y suave hablo-Buenos días, soy Kaname Kuran y ella- Indico hacia la joven- Mi hermana, Yuuki Kuran, espero poder llevarnos bien- Termino con una tenue sonrisa.

A continuación, el profesor les asigno sus asientos, los cuales estaban en las plataformas del lado derecho del aula, en los últimos asientos, al lado de la plataforma que solo ocupaban los dos gemelos.

Ichiru ya había salido de su ensismamiento al escuchar la voz de su hermano, por que juraría que no hubiera salido nada de su garganta, gracias al nudo que tenia en esta; trataba de despejar su mente y prestar atención a la clase, pero no podía, solo quería alejarse de allí, estar solo y gritar.

Y no era que el resto de la clase haya sido menos, por todos lados se escuchaban murmuraciones sobre los recién llegados. Comentarios como "¡Oh! Que guapos son" o "Parecen modelos, genial", eran los mas comunes. Para los peli-plateados menos lo era, ¿como serlo, si tienes intensas miradas sobre ti?, y lo peor de esas miradas, era lo indescifrable que resultaban ser.

Y la clase fue llegando a su termino entre susurros y comentarios, entre miradas y miradas.

Al segundo que toco el timbre para el receso, Ichiru salto de su lugar y salio a paso apresurado, desapareciendo por la puerta, ignorando las protestas del profesor.

-¡Alumno Kiryuu Ichiru!- Alcanzo a decir el profesor, pero el chico ya se encontraba fuera de vista.

Su grupo cercano estaba preocupado, pudo notar la tensión de los gemelos al momento que los nuevos estudiantes ingresaban al aula, sobretodo la reacción de Ichiru. Voltearon a ver a Zero y vieron como este se ponía de pie y en tono seco y reprimido solicito la atención del profesor:

-Profesor, siento el comportamiento de mi hermano, no se siente del todo bien, pido un momento para retirarme, por favor…-

-Claro alumno, adelante-Autorizo con semblante serio, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

Zero envío una mirada tranquilizadora a sus amigos y se encamino hacia la salida, bajo la atenta mirada del salón. El grupo quedo un poco mas tranquilo, pero no por ello la inquietud dejaría de estar; pronto el movimiento se restauro en el salón y aprovechando la hora de receso, los alumnos se acercaron a los nuevos para conocerlos, mientras ellos solo se dedicaban a platicar.

Fuera de todo eso, un peli-plateado se encontraba cansado de buscar a su gemelo, así que se rindió. Era simple, Ichiru no quería ser encontrado o saber nada de nadie. Y el por su parte, no tenia ninguna intención de volver a clases.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los patios traseros del recinto, donde muy pocos alumnos iban. Mira hacia todos lados, por si venia el guardia, y se adentro en el corto bosque que había. Al llegar al final del bosque, había una baja pandereta, por la cual salto con suma facilidad y listo, estaba fuera de los limites de la academia.

Comenzó a caminar sin dirección por las calles británicas, aun faltaba para que terminaran las clases y no podía llegar antes a la mansión, menos si se encontraban sus padres.

Ubico un solitario parque y se dirigió a el, comenzando a caminar por entre los verdes pastizales y árboles, dejando su mente totalmente en blanco…No quería sentir…No quería pensar…No quería recordar.

Se sentó en una banca, alejada de la vista de la sociedad y ahí, echando su cabeza hacia atrás dirigiéndola al cielo, haciendo que en su pálido rostro retumbaran los rayos solares, que poco a poco se iban haciendo débiles, avecinando con las nubes una noche tormentosa.

Paso largos minutos así…En la nada misma…

Cuando ya creyó que el tiempo habia sido mas que suficiente, abrió nuevamente sus amatistas y observo el reloj de su muñeca, retomando nuevamente el camino, esta vez en dirección a la mansión Kiryuu.

Llego a paso melancólico, notando al instante que el auto que siempre los llevaba y traía de la Academia, aun no llegaba. Abrió la entrada principal y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, pero se vio detenido por el llamado de su madre desde el salón:

-¿Zero? Hijo, ven por favor.-

De mala gana lo hizo, aun que lo único que quería era estar solo.

Dejo el blanco saco del uniforme colgado y se dirigió al salón donde sus padres lo requerían.

Al llegar, se quedo estático al ver a dos elegante y hermosas personas en el sillón del costado derecho de sus padres…"Kuran"…Pensó enseguida.

El llamado de su padre lo saco de su conmoción.

-Zero, ellos son Juri y Haruka Kuran- Comenzó presentándolos con una respetuoso gesto de la mano- Son unos viejos conocidos, dudo mucho que los recuerdes. Pues bien, de ahora en adelante son nuestros vecinos- Termino con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿¡Vecinos!- El cuerpo entero de Zero se tenso, pero su rostro seguía en su semblante de eterna seriedad característica.

-¿Zero?- Pregunto su madre, en tono dulce y dudoso.

-Siento mis modales, Kuran-Sama-Pronuncio, haciendo una reverencia para el varón- Lady Kuran- Se dirigió hacia la mujer, a la cual tomo delicadamente su mano y la beso respetuosamente- Es un verdadero placer.

-¡Oh! Pero si esta hecho todo un caballero, Shizuka- Salto emocionada la mujer Kuran- A crecido mucho des…-

Pero se vio interrumpida por un fuerte portazo que sobresalto a todos en el salón. Zero se volteo inmediatamente y lo único que vio fue la platinada cabellera subir rápidamente las escaleras.

-Ichiru…-Susurro inaudiblemente- Con su permiso- Nuevamente hizo una reverencia hacia la pareja Kuran y a sus padres.

Dio vuelta rápidamente y desapareció de la vista de los mayores subiendo rápidamente por estas, desapareciendo mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano.

Y volviendo al piso de abajo, la puerta principal nuevamente se veía abierta, esta vez dejando ver a dos castaños, los cuales eran guiados por Serien hacia el salón donde se encontraban los mayores.

En este se repitieron nuevamente las escenas de jubilo por partes de los dueños de casa, que se hallaban totalmente fascinados.

-Los chicos están arriba, suban si gustan, hace bastante tiempo que no se ven- Ofreció la dama Kiryuu, mirando a la Kuran mayor que coincidía con ella.

-Muchas gracias, Lady, pero preferiría quedarme en su compañía- Yuuki con una feliz sonrisa, que disfrazaba la tristeza que la consumía por dentro.

-Gracias, Apreciada Dama; con su permiso- Haciendo una reverencia Kaname, para luego salir de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras.

-Ichiru, espera- Decía el gemelo mayor, pero el menor no escucho, solos seguía caminando como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando diviso la puerta de su habitación, entro en ella y cerro con seguro, dejando fuera a Zero a un palmo de esta.

-Ichiru…-Susurro por lo bajo, apoyándose con su frente y suspirando en cansancio. Su hermano no estaba bien y lo sabia, lo sentía.

Sintió una presencia cerca y una mirada sobre si, abrió sus orbes y miro de reojo en dirección a las escaleras. Parado ahí, observándolo con intensidad y porte, se hallaba Kaname.

Dio una imperceptible risa contra la puerta y negó levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo sin emociones que lo delataran. Giro en lado contrario y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez en dirección a su habitación.

-Zero…-Llamo el castaño en vano, ya que solo fue respondido con los pasos rápidos y seguros del peli-plateado, junto con el sonido de una puerta cerrarse a fuerza considerable.

Solo suspiro.

-O-

Se quedo apoyado en es pedazo de madera, mirando a la nada tormentosa de una tarde a través del ventanal que daba puerta a su balcón, junto que con el gris oscuro de su habitación y a los muebles negros absolutos, le daba un ambiente lúgubre, pero a la vez calmo.

Camino en dirección a la cama y se tiro de lleno en ella, cerrando sus ojos y mandando a todos al mismísimo infierno en ese minuto; y después de tanto esforzarse por no pensar, se fue quedando dormido entre sombras reales y pasadas.

-O-

Unos hermosos luceros amatistas se abrieron estrepitosamente por el fuerte estruendo y la luz blanca producida por el trueno de la tormenta que se desataba en las afueras. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la misma posición y su cuello le estaba pasando la cuenta. Se levanto desperezándose, tronando un poco los huesos; nunca mas se quedaba dormido en esa posición.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño, en busca de tomar una ducha bien caliente que relajara sus agarrotados músculos. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, su mente parecía estar en la misma encrucijada de hace unas horas…El inminente regreso de el…De ellos…¿De que se disfrazaban esta vez, ángeles avecinando dolor sobre una mascara pacifista?..._"Kuran Kaname…Volviste…"…_Pensó su mente en manera agria, rogando que se las llevara el agua como el reloj se lleva el tiempo.

Al salir de la habitación, su semblante parecía el de siempre, ¿pero, por dentro lo era?, ni el lo sabia. Pero se estaba hartando de buscarle respuesta a algo sin sentido…A algo que sencillamente debería tener la minima importancia para el…Simplemente ser nada. Un estruendo se formo en el cielo y el silencio del sonido relajado de la lluvia se vio interrumpido, iluminando su cuerpo de forma mágica, mojado y envuelto únicamente por una toalla en sus caderas.

-Y se suponía que nunca mas te tendría que ver…- Susurro a la nada, viendo por el ventanal, dibujándose en sus amatistas el paisaje exterior_…"Tan parecido…"_

Se vistió con un pantalón blanco y una remera gris como pijama. Ahora que lo sentía, moría de hambre. Así que abriendo la puerta de su habitación se dirigiría a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo nocturno y de paso pasaría a ver a su hermano…Seguía sintiendo su intranquilidad y desespero…

Caminaba por el pasillo en el cual se encontraba su habitación y unos metro antes de dar vuelta escucho abrir un puerta de golpe y alguien salir a paso casi imperceptible. Apuro su caminata para encontrarse a Ichiru en dirección a las escaleras; pareciera como si se estuviera escondiendo o tuviera en cuenta de que lo podían descubrir fácilmente. Su rostro era surcado por una amarga expresión de dolor y miedo, un miedo que hasta el mismo le aterraba, Y el sabia las intenciones de su hermano_…"Ichiru, por favor…No otra vez, por favor"_

Había logrado escabullirse entre las oscuridades de la mansión y la de los pasillos, siendo sus pasos camuflados por la tempestad; cuando vio que Ichiru ya había logrado su camino hacia la escalera y lo vio poner un pie en el primer escalón, decidió detenerlo:

-No Ichiru…

Su voz sonó suave, pero el retumbo de ella en los pasillos vacíos le hizo eco. Ichiru dio rápidamente vuelta y encontrándose frente a frente con su igual, mientras que un rayo surcaba nuevamente la estancia, haciendo que las hermosas amatistas inusuales de ambos brillaran intensamente.

-No Ichiru… No lo hagas…No otra vez…-Su voz siguió siendo un susurro.

Una sonrisa sin emoción salio de la boca de Ichiru, quien se encontraba con sus platinados cabellos, un poco mas largo que los de Zero, cubriéndole los ojos, mientras su cuerpo parecía temblar sin poder pararlo- ¿Qué no lo haga?...¿Como no hacerlo, si es lo único que puede borrarlas?

-La mente es tan compleja…Hay tanta diferencia entre todo, Ichiru…Entre ella, la tierra y el agua…Tierra y agua son tan diferentes, y tan unidos a la vez…No puedes forjar un trilogía sin tener nada a tu favor…-

-El dolor es un fuerte enlace, para mi…-

-La muerte también lo es, en cierto modo…-

-¡POR QUE ESO ES LO ES!-Grito, mientras otro rayo surcaba el espacio- ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES O LO ERA! ¡ELLA ESTABA MUERTA!- Su cuerpo temblaba de manera preocupante- ¡Ella…ella…DESAPARECIO! ¡ELLA NO EXISTIA!

-¡QUE TU LA HAYAS NEGADO, NO SIGNIFICA QUE MORIRIA!, ¡QUE TU LA OLVIDARAS, NO SIGNIFICA QUE DESAPARECERIA!, Que tu la hayas decidido borrarla de todo…¡NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ELLA NO VIVIRIA!, ¡ELLA ESTABA VIVA, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA TIERRA, ELLA VIVIA!, Lo quisieras o no…Lo negaras o no…La olvidaras o no…¡ELLA EXISTIA!- Grito esta vez Zero y la furia cruzaba ahora sus ojos, no quería ser duro con su hermano pequeño, pero…

Ichiru cayo de rodillas abrazándose a si mismo, los temblores de su cuerpo eran casi convulsivos…Era una imagen tan desgarradora, tan violentamente desgarradora y bella…Las palabras de Zero había surcado su mente como cuchillas que la hacían desangrase de manera tortuosa…Zero no acostumbraba a ser tan duro con el, decirle tanto con pocas palabras…Pocas palabras tan malditamente ciertas. Pese que con personas cercanas a el, era amable y atento, con las otras personas tenia una actitud totalmente opuesta: era serio y frío, un personalidad para muchos compleja. Su hermano podía llegar a ser muy hiriente cuando quería.

Se había engañado así mismo, había echo un ilusión en su ilusa mente, ¿para que?, ¿con la idea de alejarse de los miedos, cuando ese era su mayor temor?, ¿¡para ser el mismo, un arma de doble filo!. Salio de sus conmociónes cuando sintió unos fuertes y calidos brazos contenerle, abrió sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pero el miedo en esos minutos le ganaba a tanto…

Zero al escuchar el sonido sordo de un cuerpo caer sobre el piso, se quedo en su lugar. Escuchaba los jadeos desesperados su hermano, que parecía no encontrar la salida a la conmoción. Comenzó a acercarse y cuando llego al frente, un rayo atravesó nuevamente le tiempo en es minuto, haciéndole ver la situación y sin dudarlo otro instante rodeo el cuerpo frágil de su otra mitad.

Esos brazos le estrecharon nuevamente, en un agarre posesivo que lo dirigió a su pecho y antes de que pudiera realizar otro movimiento o replicar, la voz del mayor sonó:

-¿Qué por que el miedo te consume, no puedes llorar?- Susurro en su oído…y el ya no pudo mas.

Paso sus manos por la cintura de Zero y cruzando sus manos sobre la espalda de este, enterró sus dedos y lloro amargamente sobre ese pecho que le ofrecía consuelo y protección…Se sentía tan débil, y tan bien a la vez.

Pasaron minutos, pasaron lagrimas, pasaron sollozos, pasaros rayos, pasaron sonidos, paso tiempo. Zero tomo el cuerpo de su hermano por sus hombros y cargo su peso en el, y este solo se refugiaba en su pecho y las gotas de sal y dolor no paraban de caer, esta vez en silencio, el cual volvía a llenar el ambiente. Entraron a la habitación del menor, que a diferencia de la suya, que tenia un ventanal y balcón con una vista hermosa; esta tenia una ventana de grandes proporciones que era para afuera, quedando un basto sitio para sentarse, estregando hacia sus exteriores, vistas pacificas de amplias extensiones de árboles. La habitación de Ichiru era blanca, con muebles grises en tonos plateados.

Recostó al menor en la cama con cuidado, le daba miedo tan siquiera tocarlo…Alejo los largos mechones plateados de sus pálidas mejillas que se habían pegado por acción del agua que las humedecía.

-N-no…n-no t-t-te vayas…p-porfavor- Balbuceo mientras se abarazaba fervientemente a un trozo de sabana- N-no me-e d-dejes s-solo…

Las lagrimas hacían que sus voz saliera ronca y débil.

Zero comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su hermano suavemente, logrando que se fuera tranquilizando poco a poco- Nunca, Ichi…-Aseguro mientras seguía con su tarea. Río para sus adentros. Ichiru…Su hermanito…Su gemelo, y aun que asi lo fueran eran tan distintos, pero esa diferencia no hacia mas que compararlos sin peros.

Tanto el como Ichiru se escondían. No por miedo, aun que existía, si no por el simple hecho de no querer mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Ichiru y su personalidad un poco extrovertida, sonriente de costumbre y coqueto por profesión, escondía a uno preso de temores y oscuras memorias. Y El y su simple hecho de ser con los demás como estos son contigo, indiferentes; no le interesas, ellos no te interesan. Tampoco muy conservador con sus hormonas, seductor activo y adolescente; pero que escondía un camino de tierra rasguñada y barro causado por los pozos sin fin de soledad, traición y tristeza.

La respiración de Ichiru se fue calmando poco a poco, y aunque las lagrimas continuaran cayendo, el toque de Zero parecía anestesiarle en algo.

_Make the sadness go away _

_Come back another day _

_For years I've tried to teach _

_But their eyes are empty _

_Empty too I have become _

_ For them I must die _

_A sad and troubled race _

_An ungrateful troubled place_

Zero comenzó a entonar con voz ronca y tranquila, cada palabra salida de sus labios, seguidas con la melodía fúnebre que hacia con su susurrante voz, sometían al menor de la habitación a un letargo que lo predisponía a dormir.

Make the sadness go away

Come back another day

The things I've said and done

Don't matter to anyone

But still, you push me to see

Something, I can never be

Why am I their shattered king?

-_I don't mean anything…-_

_Y en un ultimo murmullo casi inaudible, Ichiru se dejo llevar por los brazos de sus mente cansada, haciéndolo pasar a los de Mofeo._

* * *

_Y? Fue demasiado tiempo para taaaaan poca cosa? xD _

_Aun así, espero sus opiniones y el alimento para la musa inspiradora de este intento de Fic T^t_

_¿Que les ____pareció __el reecuentro? Y la conversacion entre Ichiru y Zero? Yo ame hacer esa parte, hasta el momento, creo que es una de las pocas que vale la pena! Creo que va mas por el lado que incluí un poco de mi filosofia atrofiada xD_

_Haz que la tristeza se vaya  
Vuelve otro día  
Por años he intentado enseñar  
Pero los ojos de ellos están vacíos  
Vacío también me he vuelto  
Por ellos debo morir  
Una raza triste y con problemas  
Un ingrato lugar con problemas_

_Haz que la tristeza se vaya  
Vuelve otro día  
Las cosas que he dicho y hecho  
No le interesan a nadie  
Pero aun, me presionas para ver  
Algo, nunca puedo ser  
¿Por qué soy el rey destrozado de ellos?  
No significo nada_

_Aquí esta la traducción del trozo de canción al final, es Melancholy de Iced Earth, pega bastante con el momento, escuchenla, es buenísima! Es una de los pocos temas que gusto de este grupo, aun así, es excelente! Recomendable :D_

_Y bueno preciosas, eso a sido todo por hoy, hare todo lo extremadamente posible por no demorar mas en mi actualizacion, y un favor personal...Rueguen por no volver a enfermermar otra vez T^t Odio los resfriados, los odio, los odios!_

_Atte: AtsukoBlood ._./! _

(Acá iba un nombre RE LARGO pero la pag. lo borro u.u')


	4. Tercer acorde: I am In Here

_Heeey_ Linduraaaas!_ Como han corrido sus vidas, he? :'D_

_Bueno, debo decirle que las mía ha estado un poquito bastante movida u.u' He tenido un monton de cosas en la cabeza, miles de cosas que hacer, el colegio se ha convertido por completo un cabronazo por la falta de costumbre despues de mis dos merecidas y satisfactorias semanas de vacaciones (a las cuales extraño de una manera T.T); y en este preciso segundo me pregunto por que mierda las hago gastar su tiempo en escuchar excusas que adivino, no tienen ni el mínimo interés en saber, no lo creen? Bueno, imaginenme al borde una azotea y letrero GIGANTE con un perdón escrito en el, por que en serio, pero en serio se los debo. Este capitulo ha estado listo hace MUUUUCHO tiempo, y siempre lo postergaba por una estúpida y ambiciosa razón, y es que quería subirlo cuando el cuatro estuviera listo y para editarlo, pero entre en una parte que todas conocemos, llamada como... BLOQUEO MENTAL y/o FALTA DE INSPIRACION, provocada por las razones ya nombradas anteriormente en la parte de arriba antes de esto. LALALALA :'D_

_Haciendo caso omiso a seguir hablando idioteces, optare por algo mas sano, así que...Agradecimientos:_

_Caramelitobakugan92: Hermosa, MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y COMPRENSION! Te lo juro que si fuera por mi, pasaría escribiendo como loca, pero como vez, soy un 0 a la izquierda en lo que se trata de disponer mi tiempo :/ ñañaña Odias a Yuuki? Yuuuuju! Comenzare a creer que somos almas gemelas xDDD Y creo que, sin duda alguna, en este capitulo me odiaras. Te ruego que me lo hagas saber si así fue. Espero poder seguir recibiendo tu bueno onda :DDD_

_Erza S: Dulce, antes que nada, agradezco tu emoción por mi historia, y te aclaro que NO pienso abandonarla, eso borralo por completo :'D El asunto de las parejas... Creo que en ese ámbito ira un poquito quizás lento y quizás no, por que todo para todos al minuto es: inseguro. Ya te fijaras por que. El reencuentro, si *¬* lalala Iba a ser mas trágico, pero dije "Dejalo para el final muajajaja" xDDD Okey, las risas malvadas no son lo mío xD A tus dudas linda, solo responderé de esta manera: A veces, cuando queremos a alguien, y es de verdad, creo que lo que menos queremos es hacerle daño, y tomamos decisiones a las cual nos aferramos fielmente pensando que es lo correcto, y ahí esta el punto, PENSAMOS en nosotros, pero, y los otros? :) Otra vez te diré lo mismo, ya entenderás, si ordeno bien las cosas en mi trastornada y loca cabeza, no falta mucha ya para ello. Nuevamente te agradezco, y espero volver a leerte :'D Y lo del Mejora, SIRVIO! Ñañaña Gracias! Peeeero como tengo unas defensas como la mierda, adivina que? Estoy resfriada nuevamente! Jajaja Me amo *-*!_

_Escarlitaw: Coraaaaazon, no sabes cuan contenta me pone que te haya gustado el capitulo :'D Se hace lo posible por complacer ^^ En respuesta a tu pregunta, como siempre yo, nada claro, por que nada adelanto: te diré que comenzare como una licuadora xD Mezclare todo con todo, pero ya después todo se ira estabilizando, y el comienzo solo será para que las cosas tengan base, entiendes? Espero que si :'D Yyyyy, tranquila, esto... Continuara *-*!_

_Y a las personas que las otra personas que leen esta locura, os agradezco un montón, el solo hecho que tomen parte de su tiempo en hacerlo, me es por completo maravilloso, buenos deseos a todos!_

Y sin darmas vuelta,A leer!Si, por finm_e _he dejado_ de da_r lata xD!

_**Derechos de Autor: Todo lo que se refiere a Vampire Knight (Personajes), como a las canciones y grupos musicales que se mencionaran, obviamente no son mias, solo la trama y las estupideces que mi cerebro ordena a mis manos escribir :DDD**_

_Y aquí seguimos con..._

_ Pasado..._

* * *

_**Capitulo tres: Como si no existiéramos…**_

_El azul cielo y el verde pasto contrastaban en un ambiente pacifico, que era interrumpidos por los dos seres infantiles que venían corriendo en dirección contraria a la agradable brisa que circulaba. Sus risas eran alegres y solo eran interrumpidas por los ocasionales jadeos provocados por la fatiga de sus piernas al correr un largo tramo._

_-¡A que no puedes encontrarme!- Reto la pequeña castaña, dándose vuelta y quedando en frente con un hermoso niño de rasgos finos, cabello plateado y ojos dulce amatistas, los cuales eran su mayor fascinación. Y salio corriendo nuevamente, dejando atontado al lindo niño._

_La pequeña castaña lograba dejarlo en ese estado con solo hablarle con ese dulce y tierno tono de voz, y con tan solo mirarle con esos grandes, brillantes y alegres ojos, siendo seguida esa alegría por los de sus labios que se curvaban en una bella sonrisa. Antes de poder darse cuenta, la dulce niña ya había desaparecido del alcance de su vista._

_-Yuu-Chan! Yuu-Chan¡- Gritaba después de un rato, había corrido y caminado una buena área de prado y no pudo dar con la pequeña castaña y comenzaba a preocuparse; comenzaba atardecer y ya tenian que regresar._

_-Chiru-Chan¡ Ven, ven!- Grito esta vez a los lejos una voz, que parecía provenir del otro lado de donde el se encontraba. Inmediatamente se hecho a correr hacia allí._

_-Yuu-Chan?- Pregunto a la vez que llego donde creía encontrar a la niña. Volteo a todo lados, para encontrarle parada debajo de un árbol de cerezo, observando hacia arriba embelesada. El niño vio con ojos brillantes la escena, la niña se veía mas hermosa de lo que era rodeada de las rosadas hojas._

_Al escuchar una voz llamándola, apunto instintivamente con un pequeño y fino dedo hacia arriba._

_-Mira, Shiru-Chan, Mira!- Chillo emocionada._

_El pequeño se acerco lentamente y al llegar junto a la pequeña, dirigió su amatista mirada hacia arriba y en un rama un poco alta, pero antes pudo escuchar un leve maullido y fijado un poco mas su visión, vio un pequeño gatito, que parecía un gran mota de algodón, su pelaje era blanco y que al verlo parecía suave y agradable al tacto._

_-Pobrecillo, le da miedo bajar…-Escucho decir a la castaña, y antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces la idea, ya se encontraba trepando por el ancho árbol._

_-Shiru-Chan¡ No, cuidado¡ Puedes caer!- La castaña en el piso veía nerviosa como su amigo subía con un poco dificultad, ya veía que Ichiru resbalaba y caía, no quería que se hiciera daño._

_El peli-plateado jadeaba y hacia muecas en sus facciones ante el esfuerzo que hacia entre subir con cuidado y prestando mayor atención en donde pisaba. Había logrado buenos resbalones y por pura suerte no había caído. Al llegar a la rama donde el pequeño minino se encontraba, se sentó con mucho cuidado y lo tomo entre sus manos._

_-Ya estas a salvo, pequeño…-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja, y este trataba de atrapar su dedo con su hocico e intentar morderlo._

_Ichiru miro hacia abajo para ver a la pequeña castaña, y recién se dio cuenta de la distancia que había desde donde estaba hasta el suelo, y trago duro; ahora el lema era como bajar. Con cuidado de que el gatito no lo rasguñara, lo abrazo cuidadosamente con un pequeño brazo y el otro lo uso para bajar, sujetándose de las ramas mas firmes que encontraba. Gimió en dolor cuando sin querer apretó mas el abrazo que tenia con le pequeño animal y este enterró sus garras en su ropa y le perforo un poco la piel. Antes del llegar al suelo, se dio cuenta que no había ninguna salida del árbol por la cual afirmarse y tomando en cuenta la distancia que habia, se dio cuenta que no era mucha; Tomando valor e impulsándose, salto desde donde estaba, cayendo de manera impecable frente a la castaña, quien lo esperaba preocupada y con ojos asombrados._

_Tomando al animal con las dos manos, pudo hacer que soltara su ropa y poniéndolo en el piso, este salio corriendo logrando esconderse detrás de los arbustos para seguir su camino._

_-Shiru-Chan es un ángel guardián¡- Volteo al escuchar la voz de la niña, que logro hacerlo sonrojar furiosamente a su comentario._

_-Y-y-y-o-o…-Intento decir, pero la pequeña lo interrumpió comenzando a dar vueltas a su alrededor brincando y canturreando alegremente:_

_-Shiru-chan es un ángel, Shiru-chan es un ángel…- Y paro en seco, y un lindo color carmín se instalo en sus suaves mejillas de niña- Shiru tiene que tener una recompensa._

_-Yuu?- Dijo dudoso._

_La niña camino nerviosamente hasta quedar frente a el._

_-Shiru-chan, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos por favor?- Pidió con voz tiernamente infantil. Y este lo miro inquisidoramente, pero el lindo puchero que se formo en los labios de la menor, lo hizo desistir a resistirse y preguntar el por que, y solo cumplió los deseos de la castaña._

_La niña al ver que cerraba los ojos, se acerco un poco mas hacia el y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro, poso sus labios sobre los de Ichiru, en un inocente beso. _

_Ichiru abrió par en par sus ojos al sentir los labios de la pequeña hacer breve contacto con los suyos, seguido nuevamente por el furioso sonrojo en su rostro._

_-Nos vemos, Ichiru- Dijo esto sonrojada, y hecho a correr rápidamente, dejando atrás a un impresionado, sonrojado y emocionado niño de cabellos plata._

_-Yuuki…-Pronuncio el nombre de la niña, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos._

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando ver una tormenta de sentimientos en ellos. Nuevamente volvía, ese bello recuerdo que con el tiempo se convirtió en pesadilla, nuevamente estaba aquí. Su protagonista…también. Ella, dueña de sus sueños, protagonista de sus pesadillas, caja de miedos y su figura de terror. Lo envolvían nuevamente en un manto oscuro que en el pasado había pasado de ser dulce a nada.

Malditos fantasmas que ahora cobraban la cuenta del olvido.

Suspiro quedamente, despertando mejor y estirándose para desperezarse. Los rayos pegaban en su cara iluminado su blanco alabastrino, haciendo que sus ojos un poco hinchados todavía por las lagrimas de la noche anterior, brillaran intensamente. Lo ultimo que recordó fue la voz y mano de su hermano acariciarle para tranquilizarle y sucumbirle.

Se dio vuelta buscando con la mirada a su gemelo. Lo vio sentado en la ventana, mirando hacia fuera a la nada. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Vio humo salir de una de sus mano y supo que estaba fumando, percatándose del olor un poco pesado en la habitación.

-¿Cómo estas?- La voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo observaba con ese par de ojos cariñosos que usaba en pocos.

-Apaga eso por favor-pidió- Bien, gracias, ¿dormiste?.- Le pregunto mientras observaba como se levantaba terminado se apagar el cigarrillo y tirarlo por la ventana.

-No, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien- Respondió acercándose al menor y poniendo su blanca mano en su frente.

-No tengo fiebre- Reclamo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, de todos modos me aseguro, tienes que recuperar energía- Dijo sentando en el borde la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?.- Le interrogo.

-Alrededor de las nueve, creo- Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿La Academia- Trato de decir.

-No deberías preguntar por algo que en verdad no te interesa, ¿no crees?- Le dijo con una ceja curvada elegantemente- No te preocupes, ya no fuimos, papa y mama al parecer salieron de viaje.

¿Acaso era tan fácil de leer? Se pregunto interiormente el menor en la habitación. Su hermano sabia exactamente lo pensaba. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo tensaron.

-Tranquilo, debe ser Seiren- Explico el peli-plata mayor.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose (como suponía) a la peli-morada con una mirada indescifrable.

-Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?- Pregunto esta al ver con el rostro cansado al mayor de los gemelos.

-Si, Seiren, Ichiru ayer se sentía enfermo. Pero ahora esta bien- Se apresuro en responder al ver que Serien formaba en su rostro un mueca de preocupación, que cambio rápidamente a una de apariencia persuasora.

-¿Sabes que no puedes mentirme, no es cierto?- Pregunto la voz femenina, mirándolo esta vez seria.

-Si, pero la verdad parece atormentarnos…- Respondió de manera apesumbrada, desviando la vista.

La peli-morada suspiro profundamente y decidió terminar el tema- Sus padres salieron de madrugada, al parecer llegan por la tarde.

-Lo suponía, los oí salir- Coincidió.

-¿Les traigo algo para desayunar?- Ofreció la joven, acordándose del horario.

-¿Te molestaría mucho?-

-Sabes que no, ahora entra a esa habitación y duerme, te ves fatal galán- Aconsejo viéndolo fijamente, dando cuenta con su vista las ojeras muy visible, gracias a la palidez de su rostro fino.

-Gracias, Sei-Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-De nada, no te preocupes…Y Zero…-Llamo al ver como este estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, se giro para observarla- Recuerda que aunque la verdad duela, lo hace solo una vez, la mentira cada vez que la recuerdas…Nunca desaparece.

-Un circulo vicioso- Coincidió este.

-Evidentemente- La joven comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, oyendo como se cerraba la puerta. Suspiro en silencio. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?, ¿Por qué esa dolencia en esos ojos amatistas?...No recordaba haberla visto… Y ahora que hacia memoria, si lo hacia.

_Seis años atrás y uno antes del viaje de cambio a Inglaterra…Lo recordaba muy bien…_

_Las escasas nubes que se habían precipitado durante el día, ahora cubrían el cielo por completo, siendo el complemento de la gran tormenta que se desataba en las afueras. Ella se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el salón, con una visible preocupación en sus rasgos y el nerviosismo se hacia muy evidente con los temblores de su cuerpo y manos._

_-Serien, tranquilízate por favor. Aparecerá, debe venir en camino…- Se oyó la voz juvenil de un hombre._

_-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, cuando Ichiru esta haya afuera, con una tormenta sobre suyo, SOLO, y es mas, cuando no sabemos donde mierda esta?- Le interrumpió violentamente.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Es que nadie pude llamar o llegar y dar alguna maldita noticia!?_

_El silencio en que se había sumido la habitación fue interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo. Corrieron hacia la entrada y lo único que encontraron fue nada._

_-¿Dónde esta Zero? A lo mejor, el sabe algo…- Pregunto después de un rato la voz del joven en la habitación_

_-Arriba, apenas llego se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido- Respondió con voz vencida Serien, sentándose en el ultimo escalón de la escalera._

_-Iré a verle- Y desapareció de su vista._

_Minutos después se sobresalto, al escuchar los gritos de Chris desde el piso de arriba:_

_-¡Seiren!, ¡Serien!- Gritaba mientras corría buscándola._

_-¡Chris, Chris! Calma, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunto preocupada, levantándose._

_-E-e-es Zero…N-no esta…- respondió perturbado._

_Las lagrimas de desesperacion comenzaron a correr por el fino rostro de la joven que cayo al suelo abrazándose a si misma, sin saber que hacer. Por Dios, por favor que estuvieran bien, si les pasara algo, no sabría que haría…El muchacho solo la envolvió en sus calidos brazos fuertes._

_Nuevamente escucharon la puerta central, esta vez siendo abierta y dejando pasar la tempestad por ella. Los jovenes corrieron inmediatamente a ver que sucedía, para encontrarse con Zero, con un Ichiru en brazos que temblaba descontroladamente, estaba tan pálido como la muerte y sus labios estaban azules. Los dos se encontraban completamente empapados. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a ellos, tomando en brazos a Ichiru y tratando de despertarlo, dejando a un lado a Zero, que aprovecho esa distracción para desaparecer._

_Chris había upado a Ichiru y comenzó a subir rápidamente por las escalera hacia la habitación del menor de los gemelos, su temperatura era muy baja. Después de haberlo despojado de sus ropas y secado, lo acostaron para darse cuenta de que tenia fiebre y esta era muy alta. Hacían lo posible por bajársela, pero nada _

_parecía vencerla, y decidieron llamar al medico de la familia._

_Este se negaba a ir, excusándose con la tremenda tormenta y que era muy altas horas de la noche, buen rato estuvo tratando de convencerlo, pero al ya acabársele la paciencia, uso una parte suya que no sabia que tenia:_

_-Mire, si usted no viene en este minuto, juro que yo misma me encargare que no pueda atender en ningún hospital y clínica en todo este maldito planeta. Le recuerdo que estamos hablando de uno de los hijos Alban Kiryuu, uno de los miembros mas importante de la ONU y la persona mas influyente en este mundo. Si usted lo deja morir, créame, usted, su familia y su reputación, quedaran en el suelo- Siseo de manera peligrosa y corto inmediatamente. 15 Minutos después el doctor estaba en la puerta de la mansión._

_Ichiru presentaba un serio cuadro de hipotermia y estaba la borde de una Bronconeumonia. El medico tuvo que quedarse toda la noche ya que la fiebre parecía no querer bajar y no podían llevarlo a un hospital. La suerte y el clima no parecían querer estar de su parte, la tormenta en vez de amainar, empeoraba a con las horas. Los padres de la familia ya habían sido avisados y no podían hacer nada, se encontraban en America central y le era imposible viajar: Estaban en medio de un huracán y no había vuelos ni de salida ni llegada en Londres._

_Ya al día siguiente, cerca le medio día, cuando la fiebre de Ichiru había bajado un poco y se encontraba en mejores condiciones (pero aun no despertaba), la mansión se acordó del mayor de los gemelos que no lo habían visto entre todo el ajetreo con el menor de ellos._

_Seiren se encamino a la habitación de Zero y ya al llegar a ella, por costumbre, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para entrar, pero la puerta no se abrió. Con un gesto curioso, toco un par de veces y le llamo desde fuera:_

_-Zero, ábreme, soy Serien- dijo._

_Nada, ningún ruido desde le interior de la habitación. Ya comenzando a preocuparse, siguió insistiendo, golpeando una y otra vez la puerta, llamándolo._

_-Seiren, ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto una voz masculina y joven a su lado, era Chris._

_-Es Zero, no quiere abrir- Musito preocupada._

_-Déjame intentarlo…- Acercándose a la puerta- Zero, abre por favor- Llamo el esta vez al niño con voz fuerte, siguiendo sin tener respuesta- ¡Zero, abre!- Grito golpeando aun mas fuerte._

_-No le grites, no conseguirás nada de ese modo- Reprocho la bella peli-morada._

_Sin atender mucho al reclamo, se rindió y decidió usar la fuerza. Apretó la presión que ejercía sobre el pomo de la puerta y comenzó pujarla. Nada. Y en ese minuto recordó…_

_-Chris, ¿acaso se te olvidas de todas las medidas de seguridad de esta casa?- Pregunto incrédula la joven._

_El joven solo gruño en respuesta y dijo- Bueno, entonces supongo que tienes la copia de llaves, ¿no?- Ironizo._

_-Hay una llave de cada habitación en los llaveros de la casa- Confirmo mientras sacaba el suyo y buscaba la llave de la puerta, para darse cuenta de que no portaba con ella- No tengo la mía…- Dijo esta vez mirándolo. Chris comenzó a buscar la suya, dando con el mismo resultado- Voy a buscar a Rita, ella tiene otra, si no en las llaves de emergencia, quédate aquí por si sale- Ordeno la joven, recibiendo una asentimiento del joven mayor, que dio vuelta para seguir llamando en vano al gemelo mayor._

_15 Minutos después Seiren aparecía nuevamente, con un gesto de extrema preocupación en el rostro. Al verla Chris preguntó inmediatamente- Seiren, ¿y?-_

_-No están, ninguna de las copias, y en los de emergencia tampoco. Desaparecieron- Musito._

_-¿Desaparecieron?, ¿o las hicieron desaparecer?- Pregunto sarcásticamente._

_Serien solo bufo y se acerco nuevamente a la puerta- Zero abre ahora- Golpeo fuertemente- ¡Zero! ¡Maldita sea, abre!- Grito enojada._

_-En el despacho no habrá…- Intento decir._

_-Nadie puede entrar al despacho de Señor Alban, no cuando el no esta, recuerda el sistema de seguridad*- Rebatió rápidamente- ¡Zero abre!- Siguió golpeando._

_Estuvieron así por un periodo de mas o menos una hora, en la cual no recibieron ninguna clase de respuesta, y ya les comenzaba a preocupar mas de la cuenta._

_-Por Dios, estos niños me volverán loca- Dijo Serien mientras resbalaba por la puerta y quedaba sentada en el piso._

_Y la tormenta seguía empeorando._

_Todo lo que quedaba de día estuvieron tratando de sacar al mayor de la habitación, y nada consiguieron. Serien ya estaba que, literalmente, se daba cabezazos contra la pared. Aun en contra de sus deseos, los padres fueron informados sobre el auto-encierro del gemelo, para ver si estos podían apurar su llegada, pero las cosas seguían en su contra._

_Todos seguían de manos atadas, no podían regresar, el estado de Ichiru mejoraba muy lentamente, ya llevaba dos días sin despertar y con una fiebre muy alta, y tres de que no podían sacar al mayor de los gemelos._

_Ya al quinto día no podían mas con la desesperacion, y para su gran salvación, los señores Kiryuu llegaron pasado el medio día, minutos después de que Seiren entrara nuevamente en un ataque de desesperacion al escuchar algo pesado caer en la habitación de Zero._

_Al instante de haber llegado, el patriarca Kiryuu ordeno a su esposa a dirigirse atender al menor de sus hijos, mientras que el entraba a su despacho y sacaba la otra copia de llaves que tenia y a grandes zancadas, seguido por Seiren, el casi corría a la del pelo-plata mayor, entrando de inmediato a la fría habitación del mayor gracias al ventanal abierto por completo, para encontrarse con una imagen que a cualquiera dejaría en pleno estado de shock. Zero se encontraba desmayado boca abajo, su pequeño cuerpo a simple vista se notaba débil, su piel de por si pálida ahora era casi transparente, sus labios estaban morados al igual que sus parpados y su respiración era casi nula._

_-¡ZERO!- Un grito se escucho a sus espaldas y una sombra plateada paso por su lado corriendo, cayendo de rodillas frente la niño y tomándolo en sus brazos delicados de madre._

_-¡ESTA FRIO!, ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLO A LA CLINICA AHORA!- Grito la madre desesperada a su esposo, el cual todavía no salía de su dolor propio, pero despertando al instante y dirigiéndose a su mujer, tomo a su hijo en brazos y salio nuevamente por la puerta seguido por las dos mujeres._

_Zero a su llegada a la clínica presentaba un cuadro leve de inanición, y a causa de esto provoco una anemia que se encargaron de comenzar a tratar de inmediato. Ichiru, al igual que su hermano fue internado, y gracias a los improvisados, pero eficaces cuidados que habia tenido, la Bronconeumonia que presentaba era tratable y necesitaba unos días en vigilancia. Habían despertado horas después, y después de mas de quince minutos de pelea con ellos por los reclamos de querer irse a casa, lograron calmarlos; y luego de métodos poco ortodoxos, habían, prácticamente, hecho tragar su comida a Zero, quien se negaba a comer._

_Pasados dos semanas y los gemelos salían de sus habitaciones completamente recuperados, solo que sencillamente…no eran los mismos. Su mudez solo pudiera haber sido causa de algún hecho, de los cuales nadie nunca supo, estos simplemente permanecían en silencio, al igual que sus bellas amatistas pulidas, mostraban un vacío de crecimiento que no hacia mas que aumentar su belleza enigmática y atrayente._

_Como ella misma había descrito…Eran solo cuerpos caminante sin razón…Niños a los cuales su alma infantil se le vio arrebatada de forma cruel y despiadada, sin miramientos…_

Las horas del día pasan y pasaron, la tranquilidad de los habitantes en la mansión fue interrumpida a comienzos de la apuesta del astro Sol por el sonido chirriante del teléfono del hogar. Seiren saliendo de su pacifico estado de relajación, camino hasta el, y al instante de levantarlo comenzar a recibir instrucciones por parte del emisor al otro lado de la línea.

-Entendido…Ningún problema…Los chicos se encuentran en sus habitaciones…Como usted diga- Una mensaje mas de la línea y la comunicación se vio cortada.

Suspirando se encamino hacia las cocinas y después de diez minutos se le veía subiendo por las escaleras y tomar dirección a la habitación desocupada en estos momentos de Zero; dejando todo listo en su interior salio y se dirigió hacia la del otro Kiryuu.

Ichiru después de haber dormido casi toda la tarde se había despertado un poco mas recuperado. Asegurándose de que su hermano, que se encontraba pacíficamente dormido a su lado, no despertara, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del baño para encerrarse en el. 20 minutos la puerta nuevamente se abría para darle paso con solo una toalla amarrada a sus caderas firmes y dirigir sus pasos hacia su closet, para después tener que dirigirse hacia la puerta tras los golpes de llamado. Abrió y una mancha borrosa y rápida paso por frente del:

-Buenos días/tardes Ichiru, espero que hayas descansado- La voz dulce de Serien se dejo escuchar en la habitación, y desvaneciéndose al esta entrar en el gran guardarropas.

-Adelante- Dijo con sarcasmo Ichiru, cerrando un tiempo después la puerta tras si.

Después de unos minutos, la figura delgada de pelo corto salía con un traje negro y de camisa blanca en su mano izquierda, y unos zapatos brillantes y formales en su diestra, para continuarles dejándolos tendidos pulcramente en la cama.

Dio vuelta a esta y se sentó en su borde, tocando el hombro de Zero y zarandeándolo un poco para despertarlo.

-Zero, despierta dormilón- Dejo salir su vocablo. Los ojos lavandas se fueron abriendo con pereza, para después volver a cerrarlos y recoger con sus manos las tapas y ponérselas sobre la cabeza- No te pongas testarudo, despierta, hay cosas que hacer- Hablo otra vez, quitándole todo de encima.

-¿Qué cosas?, ¿y por que me tengo que disfrazar de pingüino esta vez?- Interrogo Ichiru a Serien, que habia quedado rezagado un momento.

-Su padre me llamo, hay una cena a las 9, ellos llegaran en un rato mas- Respondió levantándose- Tus cosas están en tu habitación, Zero.

-So fun- Farfullaron en un suspiro los hermanos.- ¿Con quienes?- Pregunto el peli-plata mayor con voz adormilada, tendido ociosamente en la cama.

Y en la puerta, antes de salir, dijo- Con la familia Kuran.- Y se fue.

La palabras quedaron sobrevolando el ambiente tenso que se origino a raíz de lo dicho, el silencio se vio interrumpido solamente por el vocablo del menor en la habitación:

-No pienso asistir- Pronuncio terminante y tembloroso.

Zero suspiro tapándose los ojos con un brazo, tratando de ver todas las posibilidades, pero siempre llegando al mismo resultado, no importaba cuanto corrieras, siempre llegarías la mismo destino….Entonces era hora de seguir el mismo camino. Se levanto pesadamente y caminando hacia su hermano, puso su blanca diestra en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarlo:

-Hay que continuar- Le susurro cerca, pero este quiso correr la mirada, con lo que tomo el rostro entre sus manos y junto sus frentes haciendo que no perdieran el contacto visual- Es solo el pasado, y hay que dejarlo atrás…Hay que continuar…Todo sigue igual…Aquí no ha pasado nada…_Todo sigue igual_- Los ojos del menor transmitían una suplica, pero ante las palabras de su hermano, supo que tenia razón, y la fortaleza volvió a el, y tratando de transmitir seguridad a su hermano apoyo sus propias manos sobre las contrarias.

-Gra-cias- pronuncio queda y entrecortadamente.

Los labios de Zero se curvaron levemente y subieron a la frente del menor para depositar un beso suave de comprensión y confort, y antes de encaminarse a la salida, musito nuevamente- Todo sigue igual…-

Aunque, no sabia si era para tranquilizar a su persona, o a la de su hermano.

A las pocas horas los dos hermanos se encontraron nuevamente en el piso de abajo, ya apuestos y elegantes en su trajes Armani's negros, que se ajustaban de manera perfecta a sus cuerpos jovenes y fuertes.

-Bien, lo hacen ustedes, o lo hago yo, como cuando eran unos crios- Les llamo Seiren al llegar frente a ellos y entregarles una mirada demandante. Estos entendieron perfectamente y obedeciendo, sus labios se curvaron mezclando cinismo con alegría muy bien actuada.- Mucho mejor…Esperen en la sala- Y salio nuevamente.

* * *

-Quiero que se comporten…Ichiru, le debes una disculpa a los Kuran por tu deplorable comportamiento del otro día- Fueron las palabras entrantes que dio su padre ante su presencia potente en la sala, su cabello plata y largo, amarrado en una coleta, con sus ojos amatistas frios como los de ellos. Detrás del venia su madre vestida hermosamente, envuelta en un vestido blanco que la hacia ver como ángel, y sus ojos aguas-esmeraldas y su cabello brillante y blanco relucian, delicada y fina, una dama.

Ichiru no le presto atención. Era siempre lo mismo, como si nunca hicieran lo que el quisiese con sus vidas. Zero solo miro a su padre de soslayo y cerro los puños con fuerza, reservando y tragándose su rabia.

-Señor, la familia Kuran esta aquí- Anuncio Serien en la entrada.

-Hazlos pasar aquí, por favor- Respondió el aludido.

Zero e Ichiru al escuchar la respuesta cerraron sus ojos, y enterrando todos sus sentidos y sentimientos en lo mas fondo de si, los abrieron mostrando frío y hielo en esos ojos imposibles y se pusieron de pie ante la entrada de los Kuran, esplendidos y hermosos, y detrás de ellos, sus hijos, que eran casi idénticos a ellos.

Sus padres respondieron con desbordante jubilo la entrada de las visitas, dándose sendos abrazos y besos en las mejillas. La dama mayor Kuran dio a notar su impresión ante la visión de los gemelos. Eran simplemente iguales, si no fuera por los dos centímetros mas de cabello del menor, seria imposible diferenciarlos. Ichiru, tal como su padre se había disculpado de la forma mas educada el suceso del otro día, excusándose que no se sentía del todo bien y necesitaba descansar.

-Oh, no te preocupes querido, nos puede pasar a todos- Le dijo con tono alegre y maternal- Chicos, pero esos modales, hace cuanto que no se ven- Exclamo esta vez en dirección a sus hijos, que sonrieron quedamente.

-Yuuki, Kaname…- Expreso el menor de los peli-plata con una sonrisa de esplendida alegría sarcástica. Tomo la mano de Yuuki y deposito un beso frío en el dorso de su mano, que la hizo temblar imperceptible.

-Es un verdadero "placer" volver a verlos- Hablo Zero esta vez, mientras se inclinaba levemente frente de Kaname, que solo veía con sorpresa disimulada el comportamientos de esos dos.

Un carraspeo los hizo voltear- Disculpen. Señores Kuran, es un placer tenerlos en esta casa-sonrio- Por favor, les ruego que pasen hacia el comedor, la cena ya esta servida- La voz de Seiren salio gentil y carismática, como la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Nos acompañan?- Pidieron los gemelos a los hermanos Kuran, que aceptaron con una sonrisa.-

La cena transcurría en un ambiente relajado, los adultos conversaban entre ellos, mientras que los menores comían en completo silencio sus alimentos.

-Y díganme, Zero, Ichiru- Llamo la voz de Haruka Kuran- ¿Alguna persona especial por ahí?, Quien sabe- Explico con una sonrisa picara- una conquista, o una novia…-

-¡Es verdad!- salto su padre- En todo este tiempo, no hemos visto nada mas que un pequeño grupo de amigos, aun que, quien sabe, la vida te da sorpresas- Bromeo junto con el comentario del castaño adulto.

Zero río ligeramente mientras con la servilleta limpiaba el contorno de su boca fina- Señor Kuran, padre, creo que deben saber que los caballeros…-Comenzó Ichiru mirándolo-

-…No tenemos memoria-Termino su hermano por el.

Esa respuesta saco carcajadas de los hombres mayores, y una par de miradas potentes sobre si por parte de los hermanos castaños.

La cena ya había finalizado y debía confesar que no era muy entretenido estar ahí sentado, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, mientras ciertos ojos no te dejan de mirar ni vigilar cada uno de tus movimientos. Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo, era su celular. Lo había prendido hace unos instantes atrás, ya que lo había mantenido apagado durante todo el día.

Viendo a sus padres, y que estos conversaban de manera animada sin notar nada a su alrededor, salio de la sala sabiendo que su presencia no era necesaria. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta contesto.

_-Te dignaste a contestar- Dijo de inmediato una voz femenina el otro lado. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y avanzando por los jardines._

_-No creo que sea nada las 50 llamadas, ¿no crees?- Respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por que faltaron?, ¿Están bien?, ¿Con quien están?...-Y siguió con mas preguntas por varios minutos._

_-¿Terminaste con tu interrogatorio?- Pregunto después de un rato Zero, al ver que ya había terminado- Ichiru enfermo anoche, no quisimos ir a la Academia y estábamos en una cena, ¿conforme, detective Wakaba?- Le preguntó de manera traviesa_

_-Tierno- Mas sarcasmo- Senri también tuvo una reunión con un familiar, creo, tampoco lo vimos hoy…Y esa no te la crees ni tu, precioso. Recuerda que a Sayori Wakaba no puedes esconderle nada. Habla- Solicito._

_-Ichiru de verdad enfermo- Respondió ofendido, tratando que su voz sonara creíble._

_-Si, si, esa parte no se discute. Lo que se discute que digas las cosas con tanta simplicidad como si fuera lo mas natural de mundo, cuando en realidad tus tormentas son mas fuertes que el Katrina- Sayori sabia como dar en el punto exacto._

_-Como gozas ahogarme en el fuego y quemarme en el agua, querida. Pareces un lector mas que una persona- Musito en voz ensoñada._

_-Muchas metáforas para tan corta respuesta…-Canturreo._

_-Es solo el pasado, pero tranquila, problema solucionado- Quería dar por zanjado el tema._

_-El pasado, en ocasiones, es lo único que te ata a la realidad, Zero- Rebatió- Ni tampoco puedes solucionarlo cuando esta aquí._

_-Touche- Sonrío enigmático- Solo que esta no será la "Ocasión"- Recalco._

_-No asegures como si fuese a pasar sin fundamentos.-_

_-No digas cosas que sinceramente no son verdad.-_

_La persona al otro lado de la línea suspiro largamente y dijo- Eres tan difícil- pronuncio._

_-Eres tan curiosa- Le dijo de la misma forma._

_-Ok, ok, confirme que estaban vivos, mi misión ha sido cumplida- Bromeo dando una pequeña risita- Ya lo sabes Zero, siempre estaré ahí._

_-Y tu ya lo sabes Yori, que ya lo se. Gracias. Descansa.-_

_-Tu igual, Nos vemos mañana- Y la llamada se corto._

Zero suspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos en dirección al cielo estrellado, la brisa nocturna acaricio su nívea y suave piel, entregando el aroma al fresco nocturno. Guardo el teléfono móvil nuevamente el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Si quieres saber mis conversaciones, solo dímelo y las grabo- Dijo al tiempo que se daba vuelta y se encontraba con la impresionada figura del hijo mayor de los Kuran recargada en la puerta de entrada. El castaño pensó que no había notado su presencia, nuevamente había errado, como todo con respecto a el. Su mirada se volvió seria al ver como el peli-plata comenzaba a caminar y subía las escalerillas que daba para la entrada, al tiempo que paso junto a el, lanzo una pregunta.

-¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras?- Su vocablo salio serio, suave y susurrante. Sus ojos marrones vieron como la figura que intencionaba con entrar se detenía frente a la puerta, mientras que sus ojos de soslayo lo miraban.

Zero mantuvo unos segundos su mirada amatista sobre los castaños, segundos que se transformaron en eternidades debido a la tensión que había a su alrededor. El bello peli-plata solo se enderezo un poco mas y con facilidad le dijo- Simplemente…_por que no soy nada en tu vida._

Y tomando el pomo de la puerta, se adentro nuevamente en la lujosa mansión, dejando afuera a Kaname hundiéndose en la sorpresa de las palabras y el dolor que estas le provocaron; mientra su mente se adentraba en la nada.

La noche fue avanzando y con esta la velada fue terminando. Pasada un poco las 12 los Kuran se fueron retirando, y al momento de cerrar la puerta, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los gemelos, sabiendo que su misión había sido cumplida, subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada nadie.

Zero al llegar a su habitación comenzó a quitarse el traje mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una pequeña ducha antes de ir a dormir. Minutos después salía completamente vestido con su pijama, y dirigiéndose a su mesita de noche, saco del cajón un pequeño cenicero, una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, y se dirigió al balcón. Dejo sobre la superficie de cemento el cenicero y sacando de la casi llena cajetilla un cigarrillo, procedió a prenderlo, no llegándolo a realizar ya que una mano le arrebato el objeto de los labios. Su mirada subió rápidamente para encontrase con su igual con el que iba a ser su cigarrillo en sus labios. Arqueo una ceja en confusión.

-¿Qué me miras así? Enciéndelo ya- Le dijo de manera frustrada.

Zero solo negó con la cabeza y acerco el fuego a la punta del cigarro, prendiéndolo. Saco otro de la pequeña cajita y lo encendió, dando una profunda calada, aspirando y saboreando el neutro contenido.

-Por las incoherencias- Musito en dirección su hermano, mientras botaba humo en un elegante suspiro, con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro delicado.

-Cállate- Le dijo este, botando el humo. Levanto el cigarrillo y lo miro con disconformidad- Esto me terminara matando- Dijo.

Zero solo río ligeramente. Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la pequeña anestesia psicológica que se entregaban. Al casi terminar, unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron.

-¿Chicos, están despiertos?- La voz suave y femenina de su madre se escucho tras la puerta.

Desesperados comenzaron a tratar de ocultar todo, apagando rápidamente las fuentes de humo que se encontraban en sus manos, y guardando todo nuevamente en cajón, junto a tiempo que su madre entraba.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto al minuto que los vio un poco agitados.

-¡Si!- Respondió el menor de los gemelos en tono nervioso.

-E-es solo que ya nos íbamos a dormir- Prosiguió Zero.

-Oh¡ Es que pensé que les había sucedido algo, como subieron así sin mas…-Farfullo en tono preocupado- Debieron ser solo suposiciones mías-continuo haciendo livianos movimientos con sus manos- Bueno…- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Los dejo descansar. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, madre- Contestaron al unísono los hermanos.

Al ver que la puerta se cerraba, en un suspiro de alivio dejaron salir el humo retenido.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- Le pregunto Zero a su hermano.

-Si no te molesta…-Respondió.

Zero solo río y le desordeno los cabellos. Minutos después los dos encontraban recostados sobre la mullida cama, envueltos en las suaves sabanas negras de esta. El mayor voltio su mirada a su hermano, que se encontraba acostado de lado, pero en su rostro estaba aun presente el gesto el desesperacion y dolor interno. ¿Tan difícil seria?, ¿Y el, para que se engañaba?...Por que debía confesar, aunque sea a si mismo, que la confusión que sentía, las preguntas que moría por hacer, la rabia que quería liberar, lo estaban matando lento y por dentro.

Estiro su mano blanca y con los dedos finos acaricio la suave mejilla de su gemelo, este abrió sus ojos y solo dejo ver temor en ellos. Sabia que su hermano había sentido que no estaba bien. Tomo la mano entre la suyas y la recargo por completo en su cara, la calidez y el confort que esta le entregaba lo tranquilizaba y lo protegía de sus fantasmas internos.

-Recuerda…que no estas solo…Ni nunca lo estarás…- Susurro Zero.

-Tu tampoco, Zero- lo miro con suplica- no quiero que te sientas asi…Estamos juntos.

Zero sonrío con bella nostalgia.

Y la oscuridad de sus mentes y de la noche los cubrió sumiéndolos en una utopia temporal. Utopia llenas de preguntas…

_¿Qué pasaría ahora?_

_¿Sus vidas…cambiarían?_

_¿Las cosas…cambiarían?_

_Y solo tres palabras les respondían:_

_Caminar…_

_Seguir…_

_ Y esperar…_

* * *

_M_erezco algo? Aun que sea un asesino en serie? o ua tiraa por es azotea imaginaria? xD

_E_n este capitulo no hay canciones ni nada por estilo, por que creo que esta _hecho _para ponerle pausa a la etapa de recuerdos y cosas asi, es hora de actuar y enfrentar como todos lo hacemos alguna vez. Comienza la etapa de responder dudas POR FIN! XD

Y bueno, creo que aquí va una noticia no muy bueno, para mi, no se para ustedes:

Como ven, esta pequeña querubina de mente inocente y alegre por la vida (See, y que algún día seré monja ¬¬') esta en un plano de proceso de un cambio en un ámbito de mi vida que a muchos les parece fastidioso, y lo acepto, lo es: el cambio de colegio o escuela. En una de las tantas cosas que hacer y la miles de otras que tenia en la cabeza, una de ella y la mas importante, era ella, buscar colegio, un completo fastidio y a la vez falta de tiempo, mi familia esta dispuesta contra viento y marea a ponerme un liceo de excelencia, y yo solo sigo ordenes, bueno, en parte, he comprendido que tengo que utilizar los recursos en mis manos y si es con el fin de alcanzar mi soñado futuro, lo haré. Hoy precisamente ya me he ido a inscribir a uno de los dos de los cual lo haré, el cual es mi favorito por siempre he soñado estar allí, y es por ello que me ausentare por algunos meses, pero repito NO ABANDONO NADA, SOLO ES TEMPORAL. Estoy segura que entenderán. Quiero poner toda mi concentración en las pruebas y todo lo que tenga, por que entrar en donde quiero cuesta, y cuesta un montón. Y también esta el hecho que quiero aprovechar estos últimos meses que me quedan junto con mis hermanas de palabra, mis amigas, mis ponis salvajes, mis unicornios voladoras y caballos en pijama, mis amigas, ya que todas después de terminar este año, iremos por caminos diferentes y todas lejos de otras. Así que por eso, no publicare en aproximadamente, tres a dos meses, nada es seguro chicas, lo que si es seguro, es que volveré, volveré con nuevos capítulos y fic's de los cuales se, que disfrutaran, por que los haré pensando en ustedes. Y para recompensarlas por meses de abandono en esta historia, dejare un One- Shot entre esta semana, que sera un nexo a este, adelanto: Kaname y Zero chibis nuevamente, como al principio ^^

Y bueno preciosas, creo que es seria, este será como mi adiós temporal, y de pura aprovechada (xDD) les invitare a que se pasen por mi nuevo Fic, que es un One-Shot, Nuvole Bianche d'Amore, que he subido hace poco y que espero que sea de su gusto :)

Esperando que este mas que bien, que sus deseos se cumplen, LUCHEN POR LO QUIEREN, LA FUERZA DE LOS SUEÑOS SI EXISTE! Y que les vaya de maravilla. Deseenme suerte para estos meses, que la necesitare, bueno, si es que ustedes quieren :)

Atte: AtsukoBlood (._.)/

PD: Chicas, una duda entre nosotras, pero necesito una votación. A ustedes les gusta la adrenalina? Pero esa clase de adrenalina que te provoca la velocidad? *-*! Bueno, entonces como favor, es que me digan que prefieren: Motos o autos? ;)


	5. STOP: I'M SORRY!

Hola hola, preciosas, ¡Vengo aquí con la cabeza gacha y haciendo acto de presencia! ¿Cómo están, queridas?

Bien… esto es estupido, opinión personal, lo es. ¿Adivinen que les traigo? Excusas, vanas excusas u.u'

De primera, me veo en la obligación de nuevamente pedirles perdón por todo el atraso que he tenido en la actualización del fic; aclaro nuevamente , y como lo había hecho en la ultima actualización que realice, que era por los examenes de admisión a otros colegios y otras cosillas mas. Bueno, ahora es lo mismo. No logre la admisión en ninguna de los liceos, lo cual me tiene un poquito baja de animo, y también sumándole el estrés que ha venido en ¡BUSCO COLEGIO! ¡HELP ME! Chicas, se los juro, estrés total; teniendo las mismas preguntas: ¿No has quedado? ¿Pero por que? Bajan aun mas mis ánimos. Peeeero no importa, por algo pasan las cosas y no me voy a tirar taaaaan para abajo por eso, hay miles de lugares donde quizás si encuentra mi verdadero huequito por ahí escondido ^^

Y sin darles mas largas (lo he hecho bastante) ese, es uno de los motivos por los cuales no he subido capitulo, lo cual no quiere decir que no lo este escribiendo, lo voy avanzando poquito a poquito ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Vamos que se puede! Pero dentro de esta cabeza loca y enferma (xD) sobreviven MUCHAS, y repito, MUCHAS ideas que dan vueltas y vuelta y mas vueltas terminando por marearme y al borde del colapso xD. Sin mentirle chicas, tengo alrededor de 5 escritos en lista de espera (entre ellos, este), pero con la idea ya esta planeada y comenzándose a formar poco a poquito, y en ideas vagas vagabundas tengo entre 5 y 6, que en verdad me entusiasman mucho, y es ahí donde me comienzo a perder. Se me juntan las ideas, se me mezclan personajes, sabores, colores y limones! xD Estoy segura que a mas de alguna le puede pasar, es como cuando tiene un montón de examenes… en la misma semana. Un similitud muy vaga pero ligeramente cercana.

Y he ahí, otro de mi motivos. Examenes. Y de los peores, los finales. ¡Como los detesto! Estudiar y estudiar y estudiar, y seguir estudiando. Mi cabeza va a explotar, chicas. Y entre todo esto, problemas familiares. Al parecer, ya les tengo un licuado mas o menos, ¿no? Como sea, se me ha ocurrido una idea:

Para que estemos un poquito mas conectadas y las quieran estar al tanto de la situación de todo, y que no tenga que estar escribiendo por Fanfiction, es que cree ESTO www . facebook lala . condesitapanquesita ?ref=tn_tnmn (Ustedes tendran que unirlo TODO, punto por punto. Si no pueden o les lee la direccion, busquen Lala CondesitaPanquesita :)

Es un Facebook que cree especialmente para esto, para las que usen esta red social, las invito a agregarlo (tranquila chicas, sjn malas intenciones xD) Para que, no se, podamos compartir ideas entre autoras, nos conozcamos, un poquito mas de confianza y las ponga al tanto de las locas ideas de esta mente desquiciada.

Sin mas vuelta, mi preciosas y queridas chicas, me despido.

Besos y abrazos, y suya a ratos (XD) CondesitaPanquesita.-

PD: Se me olvidaba. MIL, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS/AS LAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE LO HAN PUESTO EN FAVORITOS, MIL, MIL GRACIAS! LOS AMOOOOOO!


End file.
